Los Sentimientos de un Lord Inu Tai Youkai
by Yakumito
Summary: New Cap! 2ª Parte!...Leanlo Please! Un Lord InuYoukai... Una princesa humana... podra el corazon triunfar ante la razon...Primeros cap. Inutaisho e Izayoi... Sesshoumaru y Rin ... Dejen Reviews! lo se pesimo Summary errores corregidos! regrese!
1. Inutaisho vs Ryuukossei, la 1ª batalla

**Los Sentimientos de un Lord Inu Tai-Youkai**

**By Miko Midoriko**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1: _"Inutaisho vs. __Ryuukossei, la primera batalla"_**

Lord Inutaisho dejo sus papeles a un lado, en su elegante escritorio mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido... su mente viajo hasta el recuerdo que tenia sobre la batalla que tuvo hace unos meses con Ryuukossei... como olvidarlo si fue gracias a aquel combate en que la conoció... una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido...

El gran Tai-Youkai Inutaisho, en su verdadera apariencia, luchaba ferozmente contra el gran Dragón Ryuukossei... la batalla estaba por finalizar... ambos contendientes estaban muy heridos... lo mas probable era ... que ninguno de los dos sobreviviera...

El Lord del occidente lo ataco ferozmente... pero Ryuukossei con su enorme cola lo empujo arrojándolo lejos... aprovechando aquel momento para huir...

MALDITO COBARDE! –grito Inutaisho al verlo perderse entre las nubes

Amo Inutaisho –dijo un pequeño ser llegando a su hombro

¿Mioga? –pregunto Lord Inutaisho recuperando su forma de ¿humano?

Amo Inutaisho ¿se encuentra usted bien? –pregunto viendo las heridas del Lord del occidente

Si, Mioga –dijo tratando de ocultar el fuerte dolor que sentía en su hombro derecho producto de una feroz mordida que Ryuukossei le había dado...- no imagine que regresarías –dijo sonriendo levemente- creí que a estas alturas estarías en el castillo –dijo comenzando a reír

Amo Inutaisho... como me dice esas cosas si sabe que yo solo fui... a... a... a... –dijo tratando de buscar una excusa- a...

No te preocupes Mioga... será mejor que vayas al castillo y le avises a Sesshoumaru que la batalla acabo... ese Ryuukossei escapo como un cobarde... lo mejor será que me quede unos días aquí por si se le ocurre regresar...

Pero amo... –dijo cuando fue interrumpido..

Lo mejor es que me quede... eso de que Ryuukossei esta armando un complot en mi contra con los demás Youkai no me tiene nada tranquilo... lo mas seguro... es que me quede... no me gustaría regresar al castillo y ser atacado allí... pondría en riesgo a mi propio hijo... además de las personas inocentes que viven en las aldeas...

Si amo... –se resigno la anciana pulga- adiós amo cuídese mucho por favor –dijo antes de irse ¿saltando?

Inutaisho disimulo un rato mas hasta que la pulga desapareció en el horizonte, su hombro estaba muy mal la sangre corría rápida y espesa... además de la fiebre que lo arremetía... sudaba copiosamente... y las imágenes comenzaron a ser borrosas ... sentía la garganta seca... trato de caminar... pero sus pies los sentía a cada paso mas pesados... se afirmo en un árbol... antes... de ... caer al suelo... inconsciente...

**··············································································································································**

La mañana era calida... hace un par de horas el sol había salido dando grandes destellos Inutaisho que llevaba inconsciente un par de días despertó sintiendo su cabeza estallar, no solo porque la luz que se colaba por las ramas de los árboles, sino por el constate canto de las aves que se encontraban a su alrededor... se sentía como si se hubiera caído por un acantilado de cabeza y hubiera tenido que caminar por el desierto mas seco del mundo... ya que sentía adolorido su hermoso cuerpo, además de tener mucha sed...

Se siente bien señor –escucho una voz de una joven cerca suyo, pero solo pudo distinguir una silueta, ya que aun tenia su vista borrosa –efecto del veneno de Ryuukossei-

Agua... –murmuro volviendo a sentir pesados sus parpados y cayendo inconsciente... de nuevo...

ººº horas después ººº

El Lord del occidente, Inutaisho, abrió sus ojos encontrándose con una joven, que limpiaba con delicadeza sus heridas... no dijo nada... guardo silencio, viendo que aquella hermosa joven de cabellos oscuros y pálida piel... limpiaba la herida de su hombro, con tanto cuidado que no lograba sentir dolor... sus blancas manos... limpiando sutilmente la sangre que aun le quedaba sobre la herida...

Ohh! –exclamo la joven descubriendo que era observada por el Inu-Youkai

Gracias –dijo Inutaisho sonriendo- gracias por curar mis heridas... a mi me hubiera tomado mas tiempo... o no habría sobrevivido...

No tiene porque agradecerme –dijo la joven sonriendo- solo le di de beber agua... y... no pude evitar ver sus heridas sangrantes... por eso las limpie... pero no tiene porque agradecerme, señor...

Mi nombre es Inutaisho... ¿Cuál es el tuyo? –pregunto haciendo que la joven se sonrojase

Yo...

Princesa Izayoi –fue interrumpida por una tercera persona- su padre la ha estado buscando –dijo antes de ver al joven que acompañaba Izayoi- un... un ... UN YOUKAI! –grito la mujer asustada

Una gota apareció en la cabeza del Lord... eso siempre le pasaba cuando un humano le veia...

Calma Arashi –dijo calmando a la mujer... –me dices que mi padre me ha estado buscando... –a Inutaisho- disculpe Señor Inutaisho... debo irme -dijo poniéndose de pie- Adiós y cuide bien esa herida de su hombro –comentó yéndose acompañada de la asustada mujer

Izayoi... ese es su nombre... –murmuro desde el escritorio de su elegante biblioteca del castillo... como no había podido olvidar a aquella humana... su mente aun guardaba su rostro... su hombros –ya sano- no olvida la suavidad de sus manos... y su nariz aun guardaba su aroma... su suave aroma a rosas... :suspiro:... habían pasado ya varios meses y no podía evitar pensar en ella... ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?... quizás... quizás... quizás... él... no... no podía pensar así... el era un Youkai... un Tai-Youkai... Lord Inutaisho del occidente... como el se podría... como el podría pensar siquiera... no... no podía negarlo había quedado prendado de de aquella joven... pero si solo la había visto un instante... había cruzado un par de palabras con ella... ¿y si no la volviera a ver jamás? ... – eso tiene solución –dijo dándose respuesta a su pregunta que se había formula en su mente, rápidamente se levanto del escritorio-

Amo Inutaisho –dijoMioga llegando a su lado- Amo ... espéreme, tengo que hablarle...

Que sea rápido Mioga... voy de salida –dijo sin detenerse

Amo... tenia que decirle que... –procesando lo dicho por su amo¿va de salida?... ¿A dónde? –pregunto confundido

La mirada de Inutaisho basto como respuesta...

Lo decía... porque seria bueno que el amito Sesshoumaru le acompañara... es que ha estado muy solo últimamente...

Inutaisho se detuvo en seco...

Sesshoumaru... –murmuro apareciendo en su mente la imagen de su primogénito: pensando: _...y si... a Sesshoumaru no le agrada Izayoi... mejor no pienso en eso ahora... primero buscare a Izayoi... veré si ella me acepta... y luego... hablare con Sesshoumaru ... _– pensaba antes de volver a caminar mientras le contestaba a su mayordomo- lo mejor será que Sesshoumaru se quede aquí, no me quiero arriesgar a que si soy atacado por Ryuukossei, Sesshoumaru pueda salir lastimado...

Si Amo –dijo comprendiendo a su señor

Además... que si tengo suerte... le traeré a mi hijo una sorpresa – replico viendo la expresión de confusión de la anciana pulga

¿una sorpresa? –pregunto aun confundido

Si una hermosa sorpresa – dijo sonriendo:pensando:_Una madre... _

**··············································································································································**

ººº En un lejano lugar ººº

Princesa Izayoi, debería comer algo –dijo una mujer entrando a la habitación de la joven, con una bandeja

No tengo hambre Arashi –dijo recostada boca abajo en su futón

¿Qué sucede princesa Izayoi? –pregunto viendo que la joven lloraba..

Es... es que –dudo en decir- hace un par de meses mi padre me comprometió en matrimonio –dijo mientras sus lagrimas caían por su rostro

¿matrimonio? ... pero eso es muy bueno –dijo feliz por su joven princesa-

pero... yo no amo a ese hombre –dijo mas triste pensando en el esperpento de hombre con el que su padre la había comprometido...

pero... –titubeo antes de continuar- como sabe que no lo ama... o me va a decir que esta enamorada de otro hombre –se espanto la sirvienta

yo... yo... –replicó mientras su rostro se comenzaba a poner rojo...

Dígame, princesa... ¿esta usted enamorada de otro hombre? –dijo sin poder creer la confesión de su joven princesa

La joven solo asintió sintiendo sus mejillas febriles

Pero... es alguien de la casa –dijo pensando que podría ser su enamorado... Kasuoi, el guardia de la puerta norte...

No –negó con la cabeza

Entonces alguien del pueblo –dijo descartando la posibilidad de que la princesa le quitara a su novio

No –volvió a negar

Alguien de la aldea cercana –pregunto ya sin entender

No –negó nuevamente

Entonces... -dijo con temor abriendo sus ojos como platos- entonces... el... Youkai... del la otra vez... el que estaba herido... con el que la encontré –dijo ya sin aliento

La joven guardo silencio sintiendo el color carmín invadiendo su rostro nuevamente... y asinti

Pero... pero... es un Youkai –dijo asustada¿lo ha visto nuevamente?

No –negó mientras sus lagrimas volvían a aparecer

Fiu! –la sirvienta se sintió mas tranquila- por un momento pensé que... algo había pasado entre ustedes –dijo mientras la joven princesa se volvía a sonrojar- bueno mejor deje de pensar en eso –dijo mientras se iba- es mejor que acepte el compromiso que su padre a impuesto... recuerde... usted es humana... una princesa... y él... bueno él es un Youkai... –dijo antes de irse- además que al parecer... él era de otras tierras... eso demuestra el porque no le ha vuelto a ver... –dijo ya saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta...

Pero... –murmuro la joven- ... me gustaría volverle a ver... de nuevo...

**··············································································································································**

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Inutaisho partió de sus tierras del occidente llegando a su destino... el bosque en el que conoció a Izayoi... lentamente camino acercándose al árbol en el cual había caído por las heridas que tuviera... lo mejor era esperar y encontrar a Izayoi en el bosque... no quería acercarse al pueblo por temor de que las personas creyeran que los atacaba... no quería lastimar a ningún humano... no era que le temiera... sino que no quería que Izayoi creyera que era un Youkai sediento de sangre humana... no eso no... no quería que ella le temiera... no quería que lo rechazara por ser un... Youkai...

Mientras estaba en sus cavilaciones sintió voces de humanos... así que se escondió entre los árboles... para no llamar la atención de los hombre que se acercaban...

Jajaja –rió uno de los sujetos- entonces ese tipo nos pagara mucho dinero por este trabajo –dijo hablándole a otro

Si, por supuesto... dijo que si la raptábamos nos daría 1000 monedas de oro –replicó feliz

Pero... ¿Por qué querrá que la raptemos? –pregunto otro sujeto

Al parecer se enamoro de ella... y como se va a casar con el terrateniente de las tierras del norte... decidió raptarla . –le respondió otro que venia mas atrás

_¿de quien hablaran? –_se preguntaba Inutaisho desde su escondite

¿están seguro de que la princesa acostumbra a pasear sola por este lugar? –preguntó una quinta voz

Claro –dijo unos de los sujetos- la he visto muchas veces por aqu

Inutaisho abrió sus ojos con furia... aquellos sujetos iban a secuestrar a... a... Izayoi!

**················································································································································**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Konnichi-wa! n.n estoy de regreso con otro fic!... después de algún tiempo sin inspiración -motivo por el cual mis otros fics han quedado en abandono- he regresado con uno nuevo... en realidad la idea no la tengo clara... así que decidí empezar con los sentimientos entre Inutaisho e Izayoi (los padres de Inuyasha)... luego seguiré con Sesshoumaru-sama y ...¿ ... (esta persona será sorpresa)

* * *

**Advertencia: **este fic puede contener Spoilers... en una que otra escena de los capítulos que seguirán mas adelante...

* * *

**Importante:** Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, Naraku, Izayoi, Inutaisho, Mioga, Totousai, Y todos los demás personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi... además que este fic esta hecho para entretener sin fines de lucro así que por favor ?no me demanden! 

Y no olviden cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica, ayuda con el desarrollo de la historia dejen un Review o escriban a mi mail... (si desean mi mail búsquenlo en mi perfil) ... espero sus Reviews...

Bye Besos Miko Midoriko

* * *


	2. Izayoi la princesa en el bosque profundo

**Los Sentimientos de un Lord Inu Tai-Youkai**

**By Miko Midoriko**

* * *

**_Capitulo 2:_ _"Izayoi... la princesa en el bosque profundo__"_**

Izayoi caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque..... todos los días paseaba por aquel lugar.... todos los días después de que conoció a aquel Youkai..... de nombre Inutaisho.... solía últimamente caminar y sentarse en aquel árbol..... en el cual lo vio por primera vez...

::Suspiro:: _Porque después de este tiempo no puedo olvidarle –_pensaba tristemente.....- _quizás Arashi tenga razón... y lo mejor será olvidarle.... quizás el este casado y tenga una numerosa familia.... _-continuaba pensando con tristeza...

Jejeje –rió una voz a sus espaldas- con que esta bella señorita es la princesa Izayoi

Izayoi se volteo encontrándose de frente con un hombre que en su mirada no denotaba nada bueno.... asustada trato de retroceder cuando se dio cuenta que un segundo sujeto la cortaba el paso sonriendo tan malignamente como su amigo..... la joven abrió sus ojos con miedo.... al notar que un tercer y cuarto hombre le cerraban las únicas dos salidas posibles que quedaban....

Que hermosa mujer –rió uno de los hombres- si solo el señor Bakku no nos pagara tanto, si que nos divertiríamos

SUELTENME!!!!! –gritaba Izayoi sintiendo como los sujetos la atracaron con brutalidad, arrastrándola literalmente por el suelo- Suéltenme, por favor –pidió creyendo que con mayor sutileza los hombres le obedecieran

Calla mujer –dijo uno golpeándola en la cabeza y haciendo que cayera inconsciente

Desde los árboles Inutaisho... no reaccionaba sentía una mezcolanza de sentimientos.... al ver a esos hombres.... sujetando con fuerza a Izayoi..... ella gritando .... pidiendo piedad.... el sujeto la golpeo.....

AARRGGGG –grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos

Los hombres que llevaban a Izayoi se sobresaltaron al oír el grito que provenía de muy cerca..... con miedo desenvainaron sus espadas esperando al emisor de tan aterrador gruñido... pero sus ojos se llenaron de terror al observar a.... a aquel Youkai.... ni siquiera reaccionaron, solo veían las heridas sangrantes de sus propios cuerpos... la sangre.... brotando como río de sus tambaleantes cuerpos.... ellos estaban siendo masacrados... por.... un..... Youkai..

La sangre escurría tibia y espesa por las garras del Youkai mas poderoso del occidente..... fue cuando descubrió lo sucedido...... el en un ataque de furia había matado a los hombres que trataron de raptar a Izayoi..... el los había despedazado..... dejando grandes charcos de sangre.... el los había acabado.... pero...... Izayoi... ella le habría visto... dijo volteándose y encontrándose con una inconsciente mujer....

**······························································································································**

ººº En el palacio del terrateniente ººº

Ohh, Kami-sama.... por favor protege a la princesa... –rezaba la joven sirvienta cuando

Arashi! –se pronuncio una voz a su espalda- ¿dónde esta mi hija?

Bueno... pues.... la princesa..... ella.... –rompiendo en llanto- no lo sé Señor.... ella salio esta tarde.... fue a caminar al bosque como todos los días.... pero no ha regresado...

QUE!?? –se exalto el terrateniente- y fue sola

Si señor.... por favor perdóneme... pero ella insistió en ir sola –lloro la sirvienta

KASUOI!!! –grito el terrateniente mientras el guardia llegaba a su lado- Envía a mis tropas a buscar a Izayoi

Si señor –dijo cumpliendo la orden de su terrateniente y este lo seguía

Arashi-chan, donde esta Izayoi? –pregunto un niño de aproximadamente 5 años

Amito Kuro –dijo la sirvienta viendo con ternura al pequeño niño

Donde esta? –dijo comenzando a llorar

Ya calma, pequeño amito –dijo tomándolo en brazos- la señorita Izayoi solo se retraso, pronto volverá –dijo mientras lo llevaba a su habitación

Mientras tanto

Inutaisho había llevado a una inconsciente Izayoi a una cueva cercana..... le preocupaba su reacción ahora si que Izayoi le iba temer y justo eso era lo que había tratado de evitar.... se sentía triste..... porque..... porque Izayoi no le aceptaría... él en un arranque de furia había asesinado sin piedad a aquellos hombres.... sus garras ensangrentadas.... la sangre derramada por el suelo... sangre humana....

El lord Inutaisho suspiro mientras con ambas manos se estrujaba la cabeza..... no quería pensar en eso..... no quería pensar en el odio que Izayoi le tendría al despertar, así que.... había tomado una decisión.... se marcharía de ese lugar.... se iría... su hermoso sueño había acabado.... el creyó que Izayoi iría con el al occidente, que ella seria su esposa, la madre de su hijo Sesshoumaru, la madre de los otros niños que pensaba tener.... todo había sido un sueño, un maravilloso sueño, una quimera que había llegado a su fin, sin ni siquiera haber comenzado.... así se acerco a Izayoi para verla por ultima vez.... su pálida piel.... su largo cabello negro, se veia tan hermosa dormida...

Adiós mi amada Izayoi –murmuro antes de partir, volteándose y caminando a la salida de la cueva

Inutaisho... –escucho una voz a su espalda... volteándose lentamente el lord Inutaisho del occidente se encontró con la serena mirada de la hermosa princesa de esas tierras... Izayoi.... Oo

Inutaisho no sabia como reaccionar.... frente a él se encontraba la mujer que amaba.... él la había llamado "MI AMADA IZAYOI" y... ella lo miraba fijo...

Yo.... –murmuro el lord del occidente confundido

Tu me salvaste –dijo la joven llegando a su lado- ¿Qué sucedió con lo hombres que intentaron secuéstrame? –pregunto inocentemente

Inutaisho apretó sus puños con rabia a si mismo como respuesta e Izayoi comprendió.....

Izayoi se acerco a el... y con suavidad tomo sus garras para que no se hiriera al apretar sus puños y lo abrazo con ternura

Siento que los hayas tenido que matar por mi culpa –murmuro la joven confundiendo a Inutaisho- lamento que hayas tenido que ensangrentar tus manos por mi culpa

No podía permitir que te hicieran daño –dijo Inutaisho abrazándola con delicadeza

Pensabas..... irte mientras dormía –dijo haciendo que el rostro de Inutaisho de las tierras del occidente se pusiera rojo

Yo...yo.... –no podía pensar..... no sabia que decir

Yo –dijo Izayoi- yo creí que no lo volvería a ver mas –dijo ruborizándose, pero recordó lo que Arashi le había comentado

_... recuerde.... usted es humana.... una princesa... y él.... bueno él es un Youkai...._

_"Él era un youkai y si el estaba casado y tenia una numerosa familia" –pensó mientras se soltaba del abrazo y bajaba la mirada-_

sucede algo? –pregunto el lord al notar el cambio en la expresión de la joven

yo... debo irme –dijo mientras su voz se quebraba y caminaba hacia la salida

espera –murmuro lord Inutaisho haciendo que Izayoi se detuviera

::silencio::

yo... –murmuro Inutaisho tratando de romper el silencio- yo quería decirte que....

...miren allí hay una cueva quizás se refugio ahí –se escucharon voces afuera de la cueva

Inutaisho se alcanzo a esconder

Izayoi, hija mía –dijo el terrateniente viendo a Izayoi y abrazándola con fuerza- temí lo peor cuando no regresaste... ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto viendo la triste expresión en el rostro de su hija mayor

Padre... yo.... –estaba diciendo cuando

Bueno, ya hablaremos en casa hija –dijo señalando la salida- es mejor irnos, debes estar cansada

Si padre –dijo mientras observaba el lugar a modo de despedida para Inutaisho

Y así se fueron seguidos por un séquito de guardias

Inutaisho salio de su escondite.... no podía disimular su malestar.. él pensó cuando Izayoi dormía que su sueño de llevarla con el a occidente había acabado.... lo cual resulto erróneo, y justo cuando le iba a confesar sus sentimientos.... había llegado el padre de la joven y él había tenido que esconderse...

Suspiro mientras pensaba en el cambio repentino que había tenido la joven..... cuando se dio cuenta de lo que podía haber pasado

Que idiota soy!!! –se exclamo a si mismo el Lord del occidente- como no me di cuenta antes..... Izayoi debe pensar que estoy casado y que solo la busco para una aventura –dijo asomándose a la entrada de la cueva- debo hablar con ella lo antes posible –dijo buscando el rastro de la joven

**_Continuará..............._**

* * *

****

**Notas de la Autora: **Hi!... un nuevo capitulo de este loco fic!..... lo único que me salio algo corto.... pero para el próximo lo haré mas largo okas...

Agradezco un millón los REVIEWS que me dejaron... ::sniff:: me hicieron muy feliz

Ya saben dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, criticas constructivas dejen REVIEWS o escríbanme

Bye besos la Miko Midoriko


	3. Una flor y un descubrimiento

**Los Sentimientos de un Lord Inu Tai-Youkai**

**By Miko Midoriko**

**

* * *

Capitulo 3: _ "Una flor.... y un descubrimiento__"_**

Izayoi permanecía en su alcoba.... no podía olvidar a Inutaisho... lentamente gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.... cuando casi fue secuestrada por esos hombres deseo con todo su corazón que Inutaisho la salvara.... y así ocurrió..... pero ahora que mas quedaba.... estaba segura de que Inutaisho estaba casado...... y ella.................. ella estaba........... comprometida

Un ruido en la ventana llamo su atención......... con miedo se acerco.... la abrió lentamente...

Algo la tomo rápidamente y le tapo la boca cuando ella estaba apunto de gritar

Espera no grites –dijo alguien saliendo a la luz para que le viera... y suavemente la soltó

INUTAISHO!!! –se asombro la joven

Izayoi.... yo vine porque.... –estaba diciendo pero Izayoi lo interrumpió

No debiste haber venido –dijo la joven- te arriesgaste..... el palacio esta lleno de guardias, que si te llegan a ver podrían hacerte daño –comento preocupada

No temas por mi Izayoi..... no va a pasarme nada..... mientras lo haga para verte

El rostro de Izayoi se puso totalmente rojo, no sabia que decir..... vio entonces como Inutaisho se acercaba lentamente..... sus labios estaban por tocarse....él la iba a besar....

SRTA. IZAYOI!!! –casi grito Arashi al encontrar a Izayoi con aquel Youkai apunto de besarse

Arashi –dijo Izayoi con el rostro todo rojo y rápidamente se acerco a su joven amiga- por favor Arashi –pidió colocando sus manos a modo de suplica- no le digas a mi padre sobre Inutaisho

La joven sirvienta no sabia que hacer, suspiro resignada y finalmente dijo- esta bien Srta., pero le ruego que le pida a su novio Youkai que se marche cuanto antes porque su padre debe estar por venir a verla -comento antes de salir de la habitación

El rostro de Inutaisho se volvió rojo al escuchar a aquella joven humana diciendo que el era el "novio Youkai" de Izayoi

Por favor le ruego que se marche, no me gustaría que mi padre lo encontrase aquí –dijo bajando la mirada

Inutaisho suspiro..... él había ido a confesarle sus sentimientos y a decirle que quería llevarla al oeste como su esposa.... pero todo fue en vano..

Esta bien –dijo un poco molesto- volveré mañana... tengo algo muy importante que decirte –dijo saliendo

Izayoi suspiro.... estaba muy feliz... Inutaisho había venido a verla ....

Hija mía –dijo entrando su padre- estas bien?

Si padre... –murmuro tratando de esconder un poco la felicidad que sentía

Hija.... debes tener mas cuidado cuando salgas.... –dijo con algo de tristeza- Takemaru.... esta obsesionado contigo... y hará cualquier cosa por que estés a su lado.... –murmuro como no queriendo seguir....- por eso he tomado una decisión

¿decisión? –repitió algo confundida

Si..... tu matrimonio se adelantara... –dijo aun con tristeza... – ... eso es lo mejor –dijo tratando de creerlo- tu futuro esposo esta de acuerdo.... el matrimonio se realizara para tu cumpleaños que ya esta próximo...

¿Matrimonio? –repetía no creyendo lo que oía...

Hija debes comprender.... tu mereces algo mucho mejor que un Samurai despiadado como lo es Takemaru..... tu mereces casarte con el terrateniente de las tierras del norte.... el te hará feliz...... es algo mayor que tu, pero serás feliz.... –dijo antes de salir- espero que comprendas mi decisión –dijo saliendo

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la joven..... matrimonio..... con un hombre que ni siquiera conocía.... ¿y que pasaría con el sentimiento que tenia por Inutaisho? ..... continuo sollozando.... no podía contenerse.... su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar producto de los sentimientos que se encontraban.... odiaba ser princesa.... odiaba ese compromiso..... ¿pero que podía hacer para librarse?.... nada .... no quedaba nada..... ¿tendría que resignarse?

Pronto sintió como alguien la abrazaba por la espalda.... y lentamente comenzó a calmar su llanto

Izayoi... –murmuro

Inutaisho... –dijo ella viéndole aun con sus ojos lagrimosos

El la abrazo con ternura... y lentamente... ella comenzó a quedarse dormida.... el la tendió en el futon y la cubrió con una manta....

Duerme.... mi querida Izayoi... yo protegeré tu sueño –murmuro dando suaves golpecitos en su espalda....

O.o..... fue la expresión del lord del occidente....

_ Que idiota soy!.... –pensó ya resignado- olvidé por completo decirle a Izayoi sobre mis sentimientos... Debo darme fuerzas y decirle lo antes posible.... no quiero que se case con otro que no sea yo... la amo demasiado como para perderla –continuó pensando y la observó- _ te ves tan hermosa dormida –murmuro mientras se sentaba en el suelo... y la enorme luna llena brillaba en el cielo iluminando la hermosa habitación....

El amanecer no tardo en llegar... Izayoi despertó de golpe....

Inutaisho... –murmuro viendo en toda la habitación- .... _el se había marchado_.. –pensó triste... pero vio en su almohada una hermosa flor... – un lirio –dijo mientras la tomaba.... y sonrió- _no había sido un sueño _–pensó

Srta. Izayoi –entro Arashi sonriendo- .... y ¿esa flor? –pregunto congelando su sonrisa

Ehh....

Bueno, no importa –sonrió la joven- su padre le llama para desayunar

Gracias, por avisar –dijo sonriente- bajare enseguida- comento mientras se comenzaba a vestir...

La tarde estaba soleada... e Izayoi paseaba por el hermoso jardín..... se encontraba triste y feliz a la vez..... triste por que se tendría que casar con aquel hombre al que ni siquiera conocía.... y feliz.... miro la flor que tenia en sus manos....

Inutaisho –murmuro sonriendo

¿Princesa? –pregunto Arashi apareciendo a su lado- ¿Usted le ama?

Arashi.... –murmuro sonriendo- el vino a verme anoche... –dijo algo sonrojada- él se quedo conmigo toda la noche –dijo apretando la flor en su pecho

Princesa Izayoi... –murmuro sorprendida

Dijo que esta noche volvería.... –sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban- soy tan feliz.... –comento.... mientras una sombra oculta en los arbustos sonreía malignamente.....

ººº esa noche ººº

El terrateniente, padre de Izayoi, se encontraba sentado en su biblioteca... revisaba unos papeles cuando fue llamada su atención con la llegada de quien era la hermana de su fallecida esposa....

¿qué quieres? –pregunto enfadado con la interrupción

Es sobre Izayoi.. –contesto con una sonrisa

¿Izayoi? –pregunto con confusión

Ella se ha estado viendo con un Mononoke –dijo ella

¿qué? ¿estas loca mujer? –repuso levantándose de su silla

No me crees –repuso ella- pues corrobóralo por ti mismo, él esta ahora en la habitación de tu hija... –dijo efusivamente

ººº Mientras tanto ººº

oh, Inutaisho –dijo Izayoi viéndolo entrar por la ventana- creí que lo de anoche fue un sueño cuando desperté.... pero vi la flor que me dejaste

me alegra que te haya gustado –dijo el abrazándola...

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente....

IZAYOI!!! –grito el padre de la joven

Inutaisho se adelanto colocándose frente a Izayoi para protegerla

Un Mononoke!!! –se sorprendió el hombre

Inutaisho... le ruego que se marche –dijo Izayoi preocupada

Inutaisho apretó sus puños y se dirigió a la ventana para salir

GUARDIAS!!!!! –grito el terrateniente- Sigan a ese Mononoke y maténlo –ordeno cuando lo susodichos llegaron

PADRE!!!! –chillo Izayoi- deje a Inutaisho en paz.... no le haga daño se lo ruego –lloro la joven sujetando el brazo de su padre

¿qué sucedió aquí, princesa? –pregunto Arashi llegando al oír los gritos

Tu sabias esto, Arashi –grito el rey sujetando a la joven bruscamente de un brazo- pagaras con tu vida –dijo mientras literalmente la arrastraba por los pasillos

Padre, no lastime a Arashi –grito Izayoi tratando de alcanzarla, .... pero su tía se interpuso

¿qué pensabas Izayoi? –murmuro la mujer- ¿creías que tu padre permitiría tu relación con ese Youkai?

Izayoi rompió en llanto..... Inutaisho.... se preocupaba por él.... si algo le pasaba.... ella no podría soportarlo.... Observo a la puerta y vio a su padre pasar como un relámpago.... su tía salio a la siga de él... y ella se quedo sola...

Espera... ¿qué piensas hacer? –preguntó la mujer al alcanzarlo

Adelantaré su matrimonio –dijo serio

No puedes! –le grito la mujer...- el terrateniente de las tierras del norte, jamás la aceptara... si s se la entregas como esposa él desatara una guerra

¿por qué haría algo así? –pregunto sin entender

Ella esta deshonrada –chillo la mujer- ayer paso toda la noche con ese Youkai –dijo ella si saber que en realidad no había pasado nada entre ellos

¿¡QUE!? –grito enfurecido

¿Porque no la envías con ese Samurai? –dijo ella-

No –dijo rotundamente

¿qué prefieres.... tener un yerno Mononoke o un Samurai que la ama y que la haría feliz aun sabiendo que esta deshonrada? –pregunto la mujer

El terrateniente solo guardo silencio....

ººº Mientras tanto ººº

Una treintena de soldados seguían a Inutaisho..... el habría querido enfrentarlos... pero no podía matarlos..... eran humanos como Izayoi..... y si lo hacia quizás ella no se lo perdonaría..... Una idea cruzo su mente.....

Lo ojos del Gran Inu-Youkai Inutaisho se transformaron de color rojo una luz lo envolvió transformándose en una gigantesco perro.... Los soldados lo observaron con miedo..... Inutaisho rugió subiendo a las nubes solo para ver como los soldados huían despavoridos.....

Velozmente regreso a su identidad humana y se dirigió al palacio de Izayoi, pero no pudo acercarse mucho..... habían cientos de soldados en las afueras del palacio... apretó sus puños con furia.... ahora no podría acercarse a Izayoi.... no podía atacar el palacio.... se dio vuelta y camino al bosque sentándose debajo del enorme árbol en donde se conocieron cerro sus ojos con tristeza..... aun no había podido confesarle lo que sentía....****

**················································································································································**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Holas!!!!!!!!! n.n estoy de regreso!.... Perdonen la tardanza.... es que cambie de rubro (ahora subtituladora de animes!) pero no piensen que dejare botado mis fics....

Agradezco enormemente los reviews que me han dejado.... me hacen muuuuy felizzz... y me animan a escribir...

* * *

**Importante:** Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y los otros salieron de mi "imaginacion" o uno que otro sueño loco...... además que este fic esta hecho para entretener sin fines de lucro así que por favor ¡¡¡¡no me demanden!!!

Y no olviden cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica, ayuda con el desarrollo de la historia dejen un Review o escriban a mi mail.... (si desean mi mail búsquenlo en mi perfil) .... espero sus Reviews...

Bye Besos Miko Midoriko

* * *


	4. Acontecimientos Inevitables

**Los Sentimientos de un Lord Inu Tai-Youkai**

**By Miko Midoriko**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4: _"Acontecimientos Inevitables"_**

Izayoi se encontraba reunida con su padre... su expresión llena de tristeza denotaba preocupación por Inutaisho... ¿como estaría?... lo ultimo que había sabido era que los soldados había salido en su persecución...

Padre... –murmuró la joven luego de haberle explicado que nada había sucedido entre ambos,

Puedes retirarte –dijo el terrateniente mas calmado mientras la joven obedecía

Entonces... –dijo la hermana de su esposa entrando- la enviaras con Takemaru?

No...- fue la respuesta de hombre

¿qué? –exclamo con sorpresa¿le crees a Izayoi?

Si..-respondió sin dejar la mirada seria que llevaba

Pero ¿cómo?...- chillo la mujer desesperada- no debes creerle ella se veía a escondidas con un Youkai!

CÁLLATE MUJER! –se desespero el hombre- deja ya tus intrigas y retirate de mi vista...

No son intrigas... yo solo me preocupo por mi sobrina –chillo herida en su orgullo

Te pido que no te preocupes mas... yo creo en Izayoi porque es mi hija...-dijo viéndola con fijeza- ella es igual a su madre... ella no se atrevería a mentirme –comento antes de dar por terminada la conversación

Izayoi avanzo rápido por los pasillo y entro a su alcoba... rápidamente se dirigió a su ventana...

Inutaisho... –murmuro observando la luna llena

Los días transcurrieron velozmente... el castillo aun seguía vigilado por cientos de soldados... lo que tenia a Inutaisho y a Izayoi con tristeza ya que no se podían ver... la joven no podía abandonar el castillo para irle a ver al bosque ya que estaba prohibida sus salidas... e Inutaisho no podía entrar a verla ya que no quería dañar a ningún humano...

Un día... Inutaisho logro escabullirse por las murallas que rodeaban el castillo... en el recambio de soldados... llevaba una semana observándolos escondido en el bosque... por eso sabia la hora exacta en el que ningún soldado lo observaría entrar... con velocidad se escabullo a los ventanales... deteniéndose en la ventana de Izayoi que esta semi-abierta... pero cuando iba a entrar observo con detalla y la sorpresa que se llevo casi le hace caer

Maldición! –murmuro bajito quitándose de la ventana- _pero que mujer mas fea_- pensó ya que al mirar por la ventana se encontró con la tía de Izayoi en ... :Ejem: ... ropa intima... – _que error hubiera cometido de haber entrado... ¿en donde estas Izayoi-_se pregunto mentalmente-

Inutaisho... –escucho un murmullo lleno de tristeza y observo la ventana continua en donde estaba Izayoi de pie observando el cielo desde un pequeño bacón... una idea cruzo su mente y se acerco cauteloso...

Inutaisho... –suspiro la joven sin quitar la vista del cielo

Dime? –pregunto el Youkai apareciendo detrás de ella

Los ojos de Izayoi lo vieron con sorpresa y su rostro se sonrojo

Inutaisho la abrazo con fuerza...

no sabe cuanto he deseado volver a verle –dijo Izayoi mientras unas lagrimas corrían por su rostro

¿Por qué llora? –pregunto secando sus lagrimas¿esta triste por que vine a verla?

No... no es eso –agrego con rapidez- todo lo contrario soy muy feliz porque vino

¿por qué le hace feliz que haya venido? –preguntó mientras Izayoi escondía su rostro avergonzado en su pecho

el tomo su mentón con delicadeza haciéndola verlo a los ojos...

no se avergüence de sus sentimientos, mi querida Izayoi –dijo Inutaisho sonreía

Un ruido en la ventana vecina le obligo entrar a la habitación

Allí estaba el uno frente al otro... viéndose fijamente

Te amo Izayoi... –dijo Inutaisho acariciando su rostro- eres lo que mas amo en este mundo – murmuro acercándose lentamente y besándola en los labios...

_Te amo Izayoi –pensaba mientras besaba sus labios cuando una pregunta cruzo su mente¿y si ella no siente lo mismo-se pregunto mientras dejaba de besarla y la observaba fijamente_

El rostro de Izayoi estaba completamente rojo...

Yo también lo amo –dijo mientras se alzaba en vilo para besarlo...

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras el calor comenzó a aumentar en la habitación... pero aun estaban uno frente al otro... besándose... cuando se dieron cuenta ya era tarde, una a una sus ropas comenzaron a estorbar... quizás iban muy rápido... pero ya no podían evitarlo se pertenecían... el destino era que estuvieran juntos... unidos mientras sus corazones continuaran latiendo...

Te amo Izayoi –murmuro el Tai-Youkai- _Ahora que eres mi mujer, te protegeré... con mi vida... porque eres lo mas importante para mi –pensó mientras observaba como la joven dormía..._

había pasado un par de meses ...e Inutaisho seguía visitando a la joven... todos los días... a la misma hora... la amaba y nada ni nadie podría separarlos ... pero una noche... fue descubierto por un soldado

El MONONOKE! –chillo sorprendido...

Inutaisho se volteo encontrándose de frente con el muchacho, pensó en huir pero el joven le hablo

Deténgase –dijo acercándose con temor- disculpe por haber gritado... pero es que me sorprendió

Inutaisho alzo una ceja

Señor... –murmuro- por Arashi se que la princesa lo ama... y usted a ella... pero... hay muchas diferencias entre ustedes... le ruego que se aleje de ella

Imposible –dijo en seco

Entonces... llévese a la princesa lejos... –dijo con tristeza- el Terrateniente ya la perdono una vez... pero aun así la tía de la princesa esta planeando algo en su contra... a toda costa esa mujer quiere que el señor la lleve con Takemaru... por favor... eso es lo mejor... si la ama... escápese con ella –dijo mientras se retiraba

Esas palabras quedaron en la mente del Youkai... todo ese día no dejaba de pensar en eso...

Izayoi despertó esa mañana de golpe... había tenido un extraño sueño... además de que no se sentía muy bien... se levanto de su futon con velocidad y se miro al espejo... estaba muy pálida y sentía unos mareos y nauseas terribles...

¿qué me esta sucediendo? –se pregunto cuando se dio cuenta de algo... con los ojos contraídos de sorpresa se sentó en su futon-... Yo... –murmuro- yo... estoy... esperando un bebe de Inutaisho -se ahogo en un chillido de sorpresa- un bebe –repetio sin creerlo y tomándose el vientre... – Un bebe –volvió a repetir

¿UN BEBE? –chillo Arashi que venia entrando con una bandeja de desayuno

ehh...? –se sorprendió la princesa- _QUE TONTA SOY... LO DIJE EN VOZ ALTA... QUE DESCUIDADA SOY!...no me quiero ni imaginar si en vez de haber entrado Arashi hubiera entrado mi padre –se recrimino en sus pensamientos_

Princesa Izayoi –dijo la joven acercándose¿De que bebe habla?

Bebe? –pregunto- ah no es nada Arashi –dijo sonriendo para tratar de ocultar su nerviosismo-

Pero yo la oí bien clarito –dijo inquisitivamente

Ah... si dije bebe... –sonrió- es que anoche tuve un sueño... y soñé que tu te casabas con Kasuoi y tenían un bebe

O.O Ohh princesa Izayoi –dijo toda sonrojada- algún día espero que ese sueño se haga realidad... –dijo imaginándose el acontecimiento- Kasuoi –murmuro con los ojos en forma de corazón mientras a Izayoi le aparecía una ENORME gota

¿Arashi? –llamo a la joven, peor esta parecía estar en un trance- Arashi –repitió pero un poco mas fuerte

AYYY –chillo la joven lanzando al suelo, por el susto, la bandeja del desayuno

Izayoi solo suspiro

Lo siento –murmuro avergonzada

Ya no importa –comento mientras buscaba su ropa para vestirse- desayunare en el comedor

xxx mientras no muy lejos de allí xxx

Inutaisho avanzaba con velocidad... sentía su corazón estremecer... deseaba estar toda su vida con Izayoi... pero ¿y ella?... ¿estaría dispuesta a abandonar su familia por el?.. suspiro apretando sus puños con fuerza...

_no, no puedo desconfiar de los sentimientos de Izayoi –pensó reprochándose el haber dudado- lo mejor será buscar consejo de un amigo –se dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar con mayor velocidad-_

xxx en el palacio xxx

Izayoi avanzo con rapidez por los pasillos... le había tomado mucho tiempo escoger un kimono bien holgado... para que no se notara su estado de gravidez...

Izayoi –murmuro su padre al verla entrar¿has vuelto a ver a ese Mononoke? –le pregunto

No, padre –mintió con pesar

¿no me estas mintiendo? –le pregunto con recelo

no padre –murmuro- no le he vuelto a ver –volvió a mentir¿por qué lo pregunta

Es que anoche le vieron merodear por los alrededores –dijo con un tono de enfado- por eso mande a redoblar la guardia... el castillo no se quedara solo ni un segundo... además esta prohibido que alguien salga del castillo sin un guardia...

Izayoi abrió los ojos con espanto¿que haría ahora, Inutaisho no podría entrar al castillo y ella no podría salir... según sus cálculos tendría a lo menos 2 o 3 meses de gestación y su vientre ya se estaba notando, tenia que buscar la manera de hablar con Inutaisho... tenia que decirle urgentemente lo de embarazo... aunque tuviera que huir con el... estaba segura ella lo amaba y dejaría todo lo que tenia para estar con el y su hijito que aun no nacía...

Izayoi, Izayoi! –grito su padre sosteniéndola¿estas bien hija mía? –dijo el hombre tratando de que se recuperara

Eh? –preguntó al verse casi en el suelo

Te desmayaste hija mía –le informo su padre¿estas bien?... quizás estas enferma

No padre, ya estoy bien... creo que... me dio miedo que ese Youkai este merodeando... es eso –mintió sonriendo

Deberías descansar un poco, estas muy pálida –dijo su padre

Si, eso haré –dijo antes de retirarse a su habitación

xxx mientras en un lejano lugar xxx

El Gran Inu Tai-Youkai Inutaisho se detuvo frente a una especie de volcán, rodeado de lava y avanzo serenamente...

Toutousai –llamo al anciano youkai al entrar en su morada

Inu no Taisho –contesto con sorpresa al verlo parado frente a si- dígame ¿a que ha venido?... ¿a tenido algún problema con la Tessaiga o con la Tenseiga? –pregunto

No Totousai –murmuro triste- no es por eso que vine

No?... entonces? –pregunto desconcertado

Pues veras... –murmuro mientras comenzaba a contarle todo lo sucedido...

**················································································································································**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Holas! n.n Aqui regrese con un nuevo capitulo... espero que les guste... pense en un comienzo hacer este capitulo un Lemon... pero no se me dan muy bien... asi que lo hice asi no mas... ojala les guste n.n ... el proximo capito lo tengo casi listo asi que espero sus reviews para animarme a subirlo pronto ... 

Agradezco enormemente los reviews que me han dejado... me hacen muuuuy felizzz... y me animan a escribir...

Bye Besos

* * *

**Importante:** Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y los otros salieron de mi "imaginacion" o uno que otro sueño loco... además que este fic esta hecho para entretener sin fines de lucro así que por favor ?no me demanden! 

Y no olviden cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica, ayuda con el desarrollo de la historia dejen un Review o escriban a mi mail... (si desean mi mail búsquenlo en mi perfil) ... espero sus Reviews...

Bye Besos Miko Midoriko

* * *


	5. Inutaisho vs Ryuukossei, la última batal...

**Los Sentimientos de un Lord Inu Tai-Youkai**

**By Miko Midoriko**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5: _"Inutaisho vs. Ryuukossei, la última batalla"_**

La nieve había comenzado a caer... este fenómeno indicaba el inicio del invierno... Izayoi llevaba mas de cuatro meses sin ver a Inutaisho... su padre había redoblado la guardia... el castillo no quedaba solo ni un segundo... se sentía desfallecer cada día de angustia... ella tenia casi 7 meses de embarazo y ya no podía seguir ocultándolo... trataba de pasar la mayor parte del día en su habitación, evitaba encontrarse con su padre o con su tía... Suspiro al recordar cuando Arashi la descubrió... pero su joven amiga la comprendió y la apoyo... incluso se ofreció a salir del castillo, a escondidas, para avisarle a Inutaisho sobre su estado... pero ella se negó rotundamente... porque podría ser descubierta y lo menos que quería era que su amiga saliera perjudicada...

Aun así estaba feliz... su embarazo iba saliendo bien... aunque los últimos días el bebe le pateaba muy seguido...

Princesa Izayoi –entro a la habitación corriendo la joven sirvienta Arashi- Princesa Izayoi...-murmuro al verla triste observando el cielo estrellado

Dime Arashi –contesto al llamado sin quitar su vista desde el cielo

Princesa Izayoi... no este triste no le hace bien al bebe –comento acercándose

Lo se Arashi... pero no puedo... No puedo –dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar- Lo siento –dijo disculpándose por haber llorado- es que todo esto me tiene tan mal... extraño mucho a Inutaisho...

Princesa Izayoi... si quiere yo puedo llevarle un mensaje suyo... –dijo sonriendo- ya vera que el se sentirá feliz y vendrá por usted...

Pero... –murmuro temiendo por su amiga

No se preocupe... Kasuoi me ayudara –dijo sonriendo-

Esta bien –sonrió mientras buscaba papel y lápiz para escribirle una carta a su amado

xxx En las afueras del palacio xxx

Inutaisho hacia guardia... no se despegaba ni un segundo de su posición... llevaba esos últimos meses sintiéndose miserable al no poder entrar a ver a la mujer que amaba... temía que le hubiera pasado algo... el haber hablado con Totousai le había ayudado mucho... ahora tenia todo claro ... lo único que deseaba era estar con Izayoi... Un piquete en su mejilla derecha llamo su atención mientras la aplastaba con su mano

Amo Inutaisho... –murmuro la aplastada pulga

¿Mioga? –pregunto con confusión¿qué haces aquí?

Oyakata-sama... –dijo con rapidez- El joven Sesshoumaru se entero de que usted esta viendo a una humana y esta muy molesto... dijo que destruiría y mataría a todo humano que viera... amo no sabemos como controlarlo

Inutaisho observo el cielo y con una mirada firme observo a su sirviente

Mioga.. –murmuro- necesito que entres a ese palacio –dijo señalando el lugar- y busques a la Princesa Izayoi... dile que todo esta bien... y que me tuve que ir... pero que regresare por ella... aunque tenga que destruir todo el lugar... dile que la amo

Oyakata-sama... –murmuro la anciana pulga

QUE ESPERAS! –le grito al ver que la pulga no se movía

Si amo –respondió dirigiendo en busca de la amada de su amo

El gran Youkai Inutaisho se trasformo en su verdadera forma y comenzó a correr velozmente...

xxx mientras Izayoi xxx

Ten Arashi –dijo entregándole un pequeño sobre- entrégaselo a Inutaisho y cuídate mucho

Si –dijo mientras salía a toda velocidad

Inutaisho... –murmuro Izayoi observando el cielo mientras acariciaba su vientre

Arashi avanzaba a toda velocidad... cuando fue interceptaba por alguien

¿a dónde vas Arashi? –pregunto la mujer, la tía de Izayoi interrumpiéndole el paso, mientras la joven sirvienta trataba de ocultar el sobre

Yo... –no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que la mujer le arrebato sin previo aviso la carta de Izayoi- entréguemela –pidió la joven

La mujer tomo la carta en sus manos y la leyó en silencio... un brillo pérfido apareció en la mirada de la mujer... y se retiro

Espere...-grito Arashi

GUARDIAS! –chillo la mujer haciendo que llegaran varios- enciérrenla –ordeno la mujer, mientras sujetaban a la joven y la llevaban a los calabozos

Al padre le Izayoi le agradara leer esto... –murmuro sonriendo malignamente

xxx mientras en la alcoba de Izayoi xxx

La joven princesa caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación... tenia un mal presentimiento... un pequeño piquete en su mejilla llamo su atención... cuando retiro su mano de su rostro encontró un pequeño ser... un ancianito miniatura que estaba aplastado...

Ehh? –murmuro con confusión

Auchh!... eso dolió –chillo el extraño mientras Izayoi parpadeaba confundida- ohh, pero que mujer mas bonita –comento la pulga viéndola- usted debe ser la princesa Izayoi... el amo Inutaisho le envía a decir que se encuentra bien... tuvo que viajar al castillo... pero dijo que regresaría pronto y que vendría por usted –dijo sonriente- ahh y dijo que la amaba...

Inutaisho... –murmuro con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su vientre

O.o us... usted... esta esperando un... un bebe! –se exalto la pequeña pulga- un bebe del amo Inutaisho –dijo sin creerlo

Izayoi asintio sonriendo... pero esa sonrisa se detuvo en seco ya que la entrada inoportuna de su padre y tía, que apenas alcazo tiempo para que la anciana pulga se escondiera, interrumpieron la conversación

IZAYOI! –grito su padre mientras la sujetaba fuertemente de un brazo- DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO! –le grito

Izayoi pestañeo sin comprender a lo que se refería... pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver la carta que tenia la hermana de su madre en las manos

IZAYOI! –grito su padre

La joven agacho la cabeza mientras tomaba su vientre dandole a decir que si era verdad... ella estaba esperando un hijo... un hijo de Inutaisho...

El sonido de una bofetada se oyó en toda la habitación, Izayoi tomo su rostro mientras lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas...

TU NO ERES MI HIJA! –le dijo el terrateniente en un arranque de furia- Debi haberte llevado con Takemaru... –se lamento el hombre

Aun es tiempo –dijo la malvada mujer- Takemaru la aceptara, mientras ese híbrido no nazca...

El hombre suspiro ... no queria dañar al bebe, ya que después de todo era su "Nieto"

No –dijo enfadado por la cizaña que la mujer implantaba en el- la enviare con Takemaru... pero yo no quiero cargar la muerte del niño en mis manos... AHORA VETE MUJER! –le grito obligandola a la malvada mujer a salir de la alcoba

Padre... –murmuro la joven con tristeza

Nagamura... –dijo el hombre llamando a uno de sus sirvientes mas fieles- lleva a Izayoi al palacio de Takemaru... afuera esta el carruaje listo... –comento mientras se alejaba- quedate con ella

Si amo –dijo el hombre tomando a la joven del brazo- no tema princesa... yo la protegere si Takemaru-sama pretende hacerle daño a usted o a su hijo –murmuro mientras la ayudaba a salir...

Mioga que permanecia oculto... abrio sus ojos ya sin poder creerlo la vida de la Princesa, la amada de su amo, estaba en peligro... además en su estado ese viaje seria muy peligroso.. ella... ella... PODRIA PERDER AL BEBE! Pensó mientras su mirada se llenaba de decision y salía por una ventana... debía encontrar a su amo y contarle todo lo sucedido... el tiempo se estaba acabando...

xxx mientras en un lugar lejano xxx

Inutaisho avanzaba velozmente (NA: en su forma ¿humana?) ... cuando una bola de energía lo golpeo arrojándolo lejos...

¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? –rugió antes de ver a su adversario- Ryuukossei... –murmuro al ver al gigantesco dragón descender frente a el..

¿Cuánto tiempo, Inu no Taisho? –lo saludo el dragón mientras la mascara que lleva en la frente sonreía malignamente

_MALDICION.. –pensó apretando sus puños con furia- esto era lo que me faltaba... primero... no he visto a Izayoi desde hace ya cuatro meses... segundo... mi hijo Sesshoumaru hace un escándalo solo por que me enamore de Izayoi... una humana... y ahora... este maldito Dragon me ataca... _

Acabaremos con lo que quedo pendiente –hablo el enemigo de Inutaisho, mientras éste alzaba una ceja- Parece que mezclarte con los insignificantes humanos te ha afectado Inu no Taisho –murmuro sonriendo- quiza después de acabar contigo visite a tus amigos los humanos y acabe con ellos por que no son nada mas que basuras

Así me gusta –rió Ryuukossei mientras enviaba un ataque al Tai-Youkai

Sus espadas no eran nada contra el feroz dragón... quizás con el Bakuryuuha, pero la estructura del terreno en el que se encontraban (NA: una especie de valle... recuerdan ese capitulo?), además de una insistente voz en su cabeza... proveniente de Souunga, no le dejaban concentrarse para efectuar el mas poderoso ataque de Tessaiga...

JAJAJA... –rio Ryuukossei¿qué sucede?... Este tiempo que estuviste mezclandote con esa mugrienta humana te hizo débil...

Inutaisho frunció el ceño mientras sus ojos se tornaron rojos como la sangre...

Con un rugido dio por terminada su transformación...

MALDITO! –volvio a rugir mientras se avalanzaba contra el Dragon aprisionandolo contra la colina que emergia desde el valle... fue tanta la fuerza empleada por el poderoso Inu Tai-Youkai Inutaisho ... que una de sus uñas de su garra izquierda habia quedado incrustada en el pecho del dragon Ryuukossei... dejandolo inmóvil... de seguro el veneno contenido en la uña del lord del occidente habia provocado el eterno sueño del dragon...

Aun con el cansancio de la batalla y la voz de Souunga resonando en su mente reinicio su viaje al castillo... para tratar de persuadir a su hijo primogenito del verdadero valor de los humanos... de su amor por Izayoi y de su deseo de llevarla a vivir con ellos al castillo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alli estaba de pie... observando el ocaso del día... la playa estaba completamente desértica... solo estaba el... llevada meses esperando el regreso de su padre... él lo había abandonado... lo había dejado... por una insignificante humana... odiaba a los humanos mas que a nada en este mundo... desde niño lo hacia... eran seres inferiores... debiles y enfermizos... ahora mas que nunca los odiaba con todas sus fuerzas... a ellos y a su padre... siempre le había tenido un gran respeto... su padre era todo para el... era la unica persona con el que tenia lazos de sangre... su madre habia fallecido cuando el nació... pero no le dolia su muerte ya que nunca la conocio... pero su padre... él era el mas poderoso Inu youkai del mundo... por eso su titulo de Tai-Youkai era incuestionable... pero aun así se habia mezclado con una humana...

Frente a el aparecio... Lord Inutaisho... el olor a sangre llamo la atención del joven Sesshoumaru...

Amo Inutaisho! –grito Mioga al aparecer sin notar la presencia de Sesshoumaru- Oyakata-sama! ... la princesa Izayoi... se llevaron a la Princesa Izayoi! –le grito con cansancio por el viaje- su padre la llevo con un samurai llamado Takemaru... ella esta esperando un bebe... un hijo SUYO! –dijo cuando vio el rostro lleno de ira del joven Sesshoumaru

Inutaisho abrio sus ojos con furia... Izayoi ... ella estaba esperando un bebe suyo... un pequeño Hanyou... ella habia sido llevada donde Takemaru... el sujeto que la otra vez envio a esos desagradables hombres que intentaron secuestrarla... – Gracias por avisarme Mioga –agradecio a la pulga que se iba en silencio

La nieve comenzo a caer en aquel inhóspito lugar... mientras las olas llegaban a la orilla con fuerza... alli estaban Inutaisho y Sesshoumaru... Padre e hijo... en silencio mientras el viento gélido ondeaba sus cabellos ... gélido... como el corazon del hijo del Inu Tai-Youkai mas poderoso de esas tierras...

**················································································································································**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Konnichiwa! ... espero que este capitulo les haya agradado n.n... pido disculpas por haber avanzado tan velozmente en el tiempo... es que me quede algo corta de ideas... estoy a la espera de tus comentarios asi que dejame un Review! (please)... El proximo capitulo lo tengo listo... pero los dejare esperar un poquito mas :P... Buenu... espero sus Reviews!

Bye Besos Midoriko-chan n.n

Agradezco enormemente los reviews que me han dejado... me hacen muuuuy felizzz... y me animan a escribir...

Sayonara!

* * *

**Importante:** Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y los otros salieron de mi "imaginacion" o uno que otro sueño loco... además que este fic esta hecho para entretener sin fines de lucro así que por favor �¡no me demanden!

Y no olviden cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica, ayuda con el desarrollo de la historia dejen un Review o escriban a mi mail... (si desean mi mail búsquenlo en mi perfil) ... espero sus Reviews...

Bye Besos Miko Midoriko

* * *


	6. Por siempre Inu no Taisho

**ADVERTENCIA: _Este capitulo es 100 Spoiler... por si no has visto la 3ª película de Inuyasha "Tenka Hadou no Ken"... es aproximadamente los 8 primeros minutos de la película (00:07:43)... _**

**LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UN LORD INU TAI-YOUKAI**

**By Miko Midoriko**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6: _"_****Por siempre Inu no Taisho...****_"_**

El paisaje era irrealmente bello, el océano, la playa en donde la nieve caía lentamente, un pequeño charco de sangre comenzó a formarse, gota a gota la sangre corría por el brazo izquierdo del Gran Tai-Youkai Inutaisho...

¿De todas maneras irás, padre? –hablo Sesshoumaru mientras el viento ondeaba su ropaje

¿Me detendrás, Sesshoumaru? –respondió Inutaisho con una pregunta

No te detendré –le respondió hastiado con la idea de que su padre estuviera arriesgado la vida por una humana- Pero, esperaba que los colmillos, Souunga y Tessaiga me sean entregadas -dijo

No es posible –fue la respuesta seca- Y si no lo hago¿matarías a tu propio padre? –pregunto mientras las olas del mar llegaban a la orilla de la playa y al no oír respuesta agrego- ¿Es que tanto deseas el poder?... ¿Para qué quieres mayor fuerza? -pregunto

El camino que debemos seguir es el de la supremacía... Pero solo con el poder es posible abrirse por ese camino –comento el hijo de Inutaisho con enfado

¿Supremacía? –pregunto molesto por las palabras de su primogénito- Sesshoumaru¿tienes alguien a quien proteger?

¿Alguien a quien proteger? –pregunto no creyendo lo que le cuestionaba su padre- Para mi, Sesshoumaru, eso es totalmente innecesario... –dijo enfilando sus garras para atacar a su padre

Con miedo retrocedió al ver como el viento agitaba el cabello de su padre y una enorme sombra de un gran perro demonio aparecía frente a sus ojos y aullaba ferozmente frente a la luna llena... antes de elevarse en las nubes y perderse en el cielo que tenia un extraño color...

xxx Mientras en un lugar no muy lejano xxx

El palacio estaba completamente rodeado de guardias y en su interior los monjes mas poderosos estaban reunidos a petición del señor de ese palacio...

Takemaru avanzaba por uno de los pasillos que se encontraban en el patio de su gran palacio... podía ver la nieve que caía y que todo el lugar estaba completamente cubierto, iba vestido con su armadura de samurai y cargaba una lanza en sus manos...

Por favor espere Takemaru-sama –le detuvo el paso uno de los hombres enviados por el terrateniente para proteger a su hija- La princesa está a punto de dar a luz –le informo preocupado

La princesa dará a luz el bebé de una bestia –respondió repugnado con solo decirlo y continuo caminando- No tiene sentido que nazca

Aún con su rango, ahí dentro no es lugar para usted –dijo haciendo que se detuviera solo para que el hombre le viera la mirada llena de odio que tenia- Takemaru-sama... –murmuro al verlo caminar

Mientras en otro lugar del palacio Izayoi gemía de dolor... con el viaje, la presión, y el miedo de que a Inutaisho le sucediera algo... su parto se había adelantado... una a otra las contracciones le provocaban un fuerte dolor

Querido... –murmuro aguantando los dolores mientras pensaba en Inutaisho

xxx Muy cerca del Palacio xxx

La luna llena estaba completamente despejada cuando el gran Inutaisho paso a toda velocidad

Esto no es bueno, esto es muy riesgoso –chillo Mioga que iba sujetado apenas, de los cabellos de su amo- Por favor considere la situación... Oyakata-sama, aún no se ha recuperado de las heridas que tuvo en su pelea contra Ryuukossei –dijo preocupado

¿Y crees acaso que no lo sé? –respondió conteniendo el dolor de las heridas

Pero... –murmuro Mioga aun con miedo

Además, no me queda mucho tiempo –agrego temiendo que por encontrarse débil Souunga lo controlara

¡Oyakata-sama! –grito Mioga dándose cuenta de lo se refería su amo

En el palacio de Takemaru el viento soplaba mientras la nieve continuaba su caída... el invierno había llegado y se hacia presente...

¿Eclipse lunar? –murmuro Takemaru al ver el cielo y como la luna era cubierta en el eclipse- Una noche perfecta para exterminar bestias –murmuro antes de entrar a una habitación en la que se encontraba la joven princesa Izayoi... recostada...

¿Quién es? –pregunto al ver una sombra a su lado

Takemaru Setsuna –respondió viéndola con tristeza

¿Takemaru? –pregunto- Justo a tiempo –agrego un poco aliviada- Por favor lleva a todos fuera del recinto y vé tu también –dijo preocupada por los que se encontraban en el lugar- No existe alguien quien pueda igualarlo

Izayoi-sama... –murmuro con resentimiento- siempre quise saber todo acerca de usted –dijo con tristeza recordando la primera vez que vio a la joven- sin embargo, su corazón y su mente fueron apoderados por una bestia –dijo empuñando su lanza y clavándola en el vientre de la joven...

El gemido de dolor y la sangre salpicando se oyeron abruptamente en el silencio de la noche

Takemaru se levanto del suelo y se volteo para salir del lugar... colocándose su casco murmuro antes de salir- A pesar de esto mis sentimientos jamás cambiarán...

Izayoi sintió con espanto la sangre salir... su bebe... pensó preocupada y sintiéndose desfallecer observo el cielo la luna estaba casi menguante... era el eclipse lunar... tendió su mano al cielo tratando de alcanzarla y callo yerta... inmóvil... muerta...

Izayoi, llegaré a ti ahora –rugió Inutaisho viendo el palacio que estaba cerca

La luna fue totalmente cubierta por la oscuridad mientras Takemaru caminaba a su puesto de batalla... fue allí cuando sintió el llanto de un bebe... y un gran estruendo llamo su atención... De seguro era ese Mononoke que había llegado...

Inutaisho desenvainando su espada, Tessaiga, la empuño con ambas manos e invoco uno de sus mas poderosos ataques

¡KAZE NO KIZU! –grito mientras el ataque se estrellaba en la entrada de la fortaleza acabando con varios de sus oponentes... con velocidad se arremetió al palacio mientras cientos de guardias salían a su ataque... las flechas volaban raudamente por los aires... él las esquivaba, quedando algunas en clavadas es su cuerpo, aun así seguía, tenia un mal presentimiento... sintió su corazón estremecerse... temía por la vida de Izayoi y de su hijo... Los hombres corrían despavoridos al ver que sus ataques no eran nada en comparación a los del Youkai, pero correr era en vano... todos fueron alcanzados por el potente ataque del Tai-Youkai

Izayoi... ¡Izayoi! –grito al entrar

Finalmente has aparecido, bestia –le dijo Takemaru llegando frente suyo- Pero es algo tarde ya

¿Qué? –dijo sin creer lo que ese humano decía

He enviado a Izayoi-sama al lugar al cual no puedes llegar, con mis propias manos –dijo sonriendo malignamente

¡Miserable! –grito el gran Inu Tai-Youkai arremetiéndose a su enemigo

El samurai al ver a su oponente acercarse desenvaino su espada y se decidió a enfrentarlo... La batalla fue corta... el filo de la espada paso rápido cortando todo a su paso... la sangre cayo rápido... y el brazo de Takemaru cayo al suelo...

¡Quemen todo! –grito el samurai sujetando su sangrante muñón- ¡Que la bestia y el lugar.. ardan en fuego!

Los soldados, que aun quedaban con vida, lanzaron flecha encendidas al palacio... el lugar ardía en llamas... aun así Inutaisho entro...

¡Izayoi! –llamo a la joven buscándola desesperadamente, ahí fue cuando en el cuarto que estaba frente a él sintió el llanto de un bebe, con rapidez entro... sintió como su corazón se estremecía al verla ahí... sin vida... empapada en sangre...- Izayoi... –murmuro sin creerlo mientras sacaba la espada - Cuento contigo, Tenseiga –dijo cuando palpito dejando ver a aquellos seres que se llevan las almas de los que mueren

Un brillo rodeo a la joven la cual abrió los ojos... él de entre sus ropas saco una Yukata roja, y se la dio a la joven y con suavidad la cubrió... viendo a al pequeño niño que la joven sostenía en sus brazos lo observo con dulzura... su cabello era igual al de él y sus ojitos eran dorados y estaban llenos de lagrimas, sus orejitas eran tan adorables... deseo cargarlo, pero Takemaru apareció frente a ellos... con rapidez se levanto para proteger a Izayoi y desenfundo... la temida Souunga...

Un maldito como tú no tiene el más mínimo remordimiento –dijo Takemaru al detenerse frente a el- ¡He de enviarte de aqui al mismo infierno!

Debes vivir –le murmuro a Izayoi, mientras empuña con todas sus fuerzas su espada

Querido... –dijo Izayoi con miedo

Inuyasha... –murmuro al ver como todo el lugar ardía en fuego

¿Qué? –pregunto Takemaru sin entender

El nombre de este niño... –dijo a modo de respuesta- su nombre seràInuyasha

Inuyasha –murmuro Izayoi con ternura viendo a su bebe

¡Rápido¡vete! –dijo temiendo por la vida de la joven y de su hijo

Si –respondió con miedo sintiendo que su corazón se partía al dejarlo may

Inutaisho tomo su espada con fuerza... levantándola un poco apareció una nube negra mientras un dragón negro le aparecía, mientras Izayoi corría a las afueras del palacio y se detuvo al sentir como su corazón se detenía un segundo al ver como el palacio se destruía cayendo sobre su amado Inutaisho..

Izayoi –se escucho un murmullo en el viento- Vivir y vivir, vivir es lo que tienes que hacer, con Inuyasha a tu lado – escucho antes de que esa voz desapareciera y con ternura y sus ojos empañados de lagrimas vio al pequeño niño llorar con fuerza...

**Fin de la Primera Parte**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Hi! Por fin acabamos con la primera parte de la historia... espero que les haya gustado este capitulo... (cabe aclarar que yo solo describí lo de la película de Inuyasha... "Tenka Hadou no Ken"...) bueno ya saben dejen sus comentarios en un review... así sabré si quieren que continúe con la segunda parte que son los sentimientos del hijo primogénito de Inutaisho-sama... (Sesshoumaru-sama n.n) …. 

Bye Miko Midoriko

* * *

**Ahora los agradecimientos correspondientes**

_Pandorak-chan _

_HADA _

_hitoki-chan _

_furide _

_Irma lair _

_Linaru _

_sesshi23 _

_ady _

_picasso _

_Karina-chan _

_Crystal-dono _

_jarjayes _

_Sango _

**Muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews! en realidad gracias a ustedes he logrado llevar a fin la primera parte...**

Bueno algunos adelantos... de la segunda parte (para no tenerlos en ascuas por tanto tiempo)... la pareja de Sesshoumaru NO será Kagura . (razón: no me gusta esa pareja nunca me ha gustado y creo que nunca me gustara... sorry por los fans de Sessh/Kagura...)... para no delatar la idea que tengo en mente solo les diré que Rin aparecerá mucho en la continuación... aun así les pido que para el próximo capitulo no me maten! (1: por la demora... 2: por lo que escribiré)

Bye besos Miko Midoriko!

* * *

**Importante:** Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y los otros salieron de mi "imaginacion" o uno que otro sueño loco... además que este fic esta hecho para entretener sin fines de lucro así que por favor ¡no me demanden! 

Y no olviden cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica, ayuda con el desarrollo de la historia dejen un Review o escriban a mi mail... (si desean mi mail búsquenlo en mi perfil) ... espero sus Reviews...

Bye Besos Miko Midoriko

* * *


	7. Sesshoumaru vs Inuyasha, interminables

**Notas de la Autora: **Ohh, por favor no me maten! Lamento un montón la demora…. No fue mi intención demorarme tanto, pero es que… la presión de la Universidad, la muerte de mi inspiración, los problemas familiares, lidiar con un pretendiente obsesivamente celoso…. Me quitan todo el tiempo, pero como dicen mas vale tarde que nunca ¿no? …. Wueno aquí esta el primer capitulo de la segunda parte de esta historia… ojala les guste…. Así que dejen sus comentarios en un review! O no saben como me alegra recibirlos…. ¿okas?

Ya basta de las notas lean este capitulo…. Ojala les guste

Bye Midoriko

* * *

**Los Sentimientos de un Lord Inu Tai-Youkai**

**By Miko Midoriko**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: _"__Sesshoumaru vs. Inuyasha, interminables batallas"_**

Allí estaba de pie frente a la tumba de su padre en Kuroshinji... ¿cómo era que había llegado allí?... no lo recordaba... habían pasado 200 años desde la ultima vez que le vio con vida... De haber sabido que moriría esa noche en la que se fue a salvar a aquella mujer, se lo habría impedido, pero no... el Gran tai Inu-Youkai Inutaisho no se lo hubiera permitido... El viento soplo suavemente haciendo ondear su cabello, trayendo consigo un recuerdo...

La primera batalla entre él y su hermano Inuyasha, todo por la poderosa espada Tessaiga que su padre le había negado...

_¿Tienes a alguien a quien proteger? –esa frase resonó en su mente... como lo había hecho desde que su padre se lo había preguntado_

En aquella batalla el había luchado con todas sus fuerzas contra su medio hermano menor... pero había sido vencido y su brazo izquierdo fue cortado por la poderosa Tessaiga...

_DEJA DE PREOCUPARTE! –le había gritado Inuyasha a Kagome quien estaba asustada por el rumbo que había tomado la batalla- Yo te protegeré... entiendes? –había dicho el joven cuando la espada, Tessaiga había comenzado a palpitar- Tessaiga esta palpitando –dijo asombrado viendo fijamente la espada_

_La gran figura de Sesshoumaru se abalanzó sobre Inuyasha al ver que había transformado la espada, de una vieja y oxidada espada al poderoso colmillo, llamado Tessaiga_

_Toma esto –grito el hanyou mientras saltaba y de un golpe cortaba el brazo de su medio hermano_

Con desden el poderoso Youkai miro su invisible brazo izquierdo

HMPT! –bufo al recordarlo mientras continuaba su camino….

Unas horas después estaba frente a un frondoso árbol….si lo recordaba….. aquel lugar fue en donde Sara murió…… después de haber sido casi completamente absorbida por aquellos demonios….. el la salvo….. arriesgándose al tomar a Tessaiga… aun no comprendía el motivo por el cual… ¿la salvo?... por que eso había hecho….. ¿o no?...

Frunció el ceño molesto….. Porque tenia que recordar todo eso justo ahora?...

Acaso todos estos recuerdos eran por lo de Rin?...

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras continuaba su camino….

Ahora estaba en aquella aldea….. en la que vivía la pequeña Rin antes de conocerle….. suspiro al recordar la primara vez que le vio

_Otra batalla por odio…… otra batalla por conseguir la tan preciada Tessaiga….. la poderosa espada de su padre….._

_¿Tienes a alguien a quien proteger?... resonó nuevamente…… era su conciencia o la voz del recuerdo de su padre_

_Ahí nuevamente había sido vencido….. esta vez por el poderoso ataque KAZE NO KIZU_

_(x)Aquella vez Tenseiga le había protegido….. _

_Se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol descansando….. y maldiciendo mentalmente a su medio hermano_

_Una carita infantil llamo su atención…. _

_Pero prefirió ignorarla….._

_La pequeña avanzo y le dejo cerca de el un poco de agua y algo de comida…._

_El miro con indiferencia lo traído por la niña_

_No hay nada que me repugne mas que la comida de los humanos –murmuro al ver a la niña mientras se iba_

_Se quedo descansando unas horas mas…._

_La pequeña regreso a donde se encontraba el gran Youkai Sesshoumaru_

_El Youkai la vio…… traía varias heridas…. Parecía que le habían golpeado…._

_¿Quién te hizo eso? –le pregunto al verla mas de cerca_

_La niña no respondió….. los observo mientras sonreía….._

_¿Por qué se alegra? –pensó viendo la enorme sonrisa de la nena, solo le pregunte quien la había lastimado…._

_Después la niña había regresado a su aldea…. Y el se había marchado….. _

_Un fuerte olor a sangre llamo su atención…. Haciéndole caminar con velocidad… seguido por su fiel sirviente Jaken_

_Ahí la vio…. Muerta en el suelo….. seguramente los lobos la habían matado ya que el lugar apestaba a lobo….._

_Ante la atónita mirada de su sirviente desenfundo su espada Tenseiga y acabando con los espíritus que se llevan las almas(xx)…..con su brazo derecho enderezo a la niña dejándola casi en su regazo…. La pequeña abrió los ojos encontrándose con el Youkai_

_Sesshoumaru ayudo a la niña a ponerse de pie y el también lo hizo…_

Entonces aquí fue….. -murmuro mientras se acercaba a la parte de atrás de una desastrada casa, en donde habían tres tumbas……

Observo por un instante…..

Los padres de Rin y su hermano –murmuro viendo las tumbas…….- _si ahí había sido donde se encontró con aquella mujer ….. pensó volviendo a recordar…. Mientras su mirada entristecía……_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El gran Lord Sesshoumaru del occidente se encontraba de pie en la aldea en donde hace un tiempo había vivido la pequeña Rin….. no sabia como, ni porque estaba en ese lugar, sólo sabia que debía estar allí….

Una joven de grácil figura, de cabellos castaños y ojos azules estaba también en la aldea…. Logro divisarla de lejos….. frente a unas tumbas…. El olor de las flores que llevaba lo desconcertó….. aquellas eran las mismas flores que Rin solía corta para él…..

La joven mujer se volteo encontrándose con el Gran Youkai…. Con miedo retrocedió un paso…..

Su aroma le recordaba a Rin…..

Por favor….. –murmuro la mujer- no me haga daño….

Hmpt! –bufo el Youkai desviando la mirada…. de aquellos azules ojos llenos de miedo- ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto a la mujer

Visitando la tumba de mis familiares –murmuro aun con temor- Mi hermana, su esposo y su pequeño hijo –dijo señalando las tumbas

Sesshoumaru observo con asombro las tres tumbas….. él muchas veces había acompañado a la pequeña Rin a ese lugar…. A visitar esas mismas tumbas….

Sólo a ellos tres –había dicho el lord del occidente desconcertando a la joven

Si…. –respondió mientras su mirada cambiaba de temor a tristeza….. – aun no he logrado saber nada de mi pequeña sobrina… -había dicho la mujer- solo hace poco me entere de la muerte de mi hermana….. y su familia….. creí que regresando a esta aldea… encontraría noticias de mi sobrina…. Pero no había nadie…. Todos murieron….. nada….. ninguna noticia de ella…. –murmuro mientras rompía en llanto….

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos con asombro… mientras se volteaba y se marchaba del lugar…

Una esfera le envolvió mientras desaparecía en el cielo azul…..

Una vez que sus pies tocaron suelo firme recordó…. Hace un par de días….. cuando todo acabo….. cuando aquel repugnante sujeto fue destruido por su hermano…. Su medio hermano…. Esa fue la ultima vez que le vio

_Inuyasha…. –había corrido Kagome a abrazarlo, el joven estaba muy agotado por la batalla-_

_El gran youkai Sesshoumaru avanzo hacia el….. seria un blanco fácil, matarle y quitarle Tessaiga…. Pero no fue así, le observo con mirada seria_

_Inuyasha se reincorporo al verlo cerca…._

_¿Quieres pelea? –dijo enfadado mientras desenvainaba Tessaiga haciéndole frente…. Olvidando su heridas_

_Hmtpf –emitió un ruido burlesco- ¿Qué crees? –dijo frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué soy tan débil como Naraku? –pregunto esbozando una sonrisa casi intangible _

_Ja! –rió Inuyasha con sarcasmo- Debes estar molesto porque le vencí, y tu no pudiste_

_Ja! –le imito el youkai- Hanyou con Hanyou –dijo en seco- era obvio que debías vencerlo…. No por nada tienes la sangre de mi padre –dijo mientras se volteaba y se iba- Espero que la decisión que tomes sea la acertada –le dijo antes de desaparecer en el horizonte_

_Claro que será la acertada! –le grito al viento el Hanyou-_

Sesshoumaru-sama –la infantil voz de Rin lo saco de sus recuerdos- Sesshoumaru-sama ya regreso! –chillo mientras le iba a recibir

_Ahora que Naraku fue vencido –pensó el lord Sesshoumaru viendo a Rin- regresare a mi vida de antes….. en donde Rin no puede, ni podrá tener cabida….. –se dijo mentalmente…._

Amo bonito –dijo Jaken llegando a su lado…. Solo para recibir la mirada fría del Lord la misma mirada que tenia antes de conocer a Rin-

_¿Qué le pasa al amo bonito? –medito el Youkai-sapo sintiendo la sangre congelar ante la mirada de su amo- _

Jaken-sama no se retrase –le grito Rin avisándole que Sesshoumaru había comenzado a caminar

La noche había llegado… estaban en un pequeño campamento armado por Jaken y la pequeña

El youkai-sapo estaba dormido….

Rin despertó de golpe… al sentir la mirada del Inu-Youkai

¿Sucede algo, Sesshoumaru-sama? –pregunto al verlo mas serio de lo normal

Rin –dijo serio- ¿recuerdas a alguien más de tu familia? –pregunto mientras la pequeña no entendía la pregunta- nada… vuelva a dormirte…Rin –dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos

La pequeña se volvió a recostar, cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormida….

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos…. Ahí dormía tan pasiva, tan adorable…. ¿Cómo llevarla a su mundo?... arruinarle la vida conviviendo con Youkais sedientos de sangre humana….. pero ¿Cómo alejarla?... no podía…. De alguna manera solo el podía protegerla…. Solo el debía cuidarla….. pero…. No podía…. El era Sesshoumaru Lord de las tierras del occidente…. El no podía criar a un cachorro humano….. si existía una cosa que el no podía hacer….. esa cosa era…. Quedarse con la pequeña niña….

Apretó sus puños con furia, haciendo que la sangre corriera por sus garras…. había tomado una decisión….. temía arrepentirse…. Pero era lo mejor…..

Un rayo de sol lo saco de sus meditaciones, haciéndole cerrar los ojos, para después abrirlos y encontrarse con su fiel sirviente y la pequeña niña le observaban con preocupación

¿Sucede algo, Sesshoumaru-sama? –le pregunto la nena

Jaken –dijo a su sirviente ignorando la pregunta de la niña- prepara las cosas- emprenderemos camino de regreso

Ohh! Sesshoumaru-sama! –chillo contento el youkai-sapo- regresaremos al castillo! –se fue corriendo y gritando

Rin guardo silencio y observo al Youkai…. Había algo raro en él….

Una vez emprendido el viaje, Rin iba montada en el lomo de Ah-Un, Jaken a su lado, sujetando las riendas…. Y Sesshoumaru al frente pensativo

Hazte a un lado Youkai! –escucho una voz humana

Con repudio observo a los hombres…. Unos soldados que guiaban un lujoso carruaje

Hmpt –bufo enfilando sus garras hacia ellos

Humanos ignorantes –dijo Jaken adelantándose- como se atreven a hablarle a si al amo Sesshoumaru

Jaken –dijo imperativo- Muévete!

Si amo bonito –dijo corriéndose

Los soldados alistaron sus armas….

Deténganse, por favor –se oyó la voz de una mujer- una figura descendió del carruaje haciendo que los soldados se arrodillasen frente a ella

Princesa –chillo uno de los hombres alarmados- es muy peligroso que haya bajado

Por favor señor –dijo la joven con la mirada baja al Youkai- disculpe la conducta de mis soldados, nosotros nos moveremos para que usted pase –dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

_Este aroma… -pensó Sesshoumaru- es…._

La joven alzo la vista encontrándose con los dorados ojos del Youkai

Tu eres la mujer de la aldea? –pregunto viéndola con el ceño fruncido

Si, señor –respondió con un murmullo

Rin, ven acá –llamo el Youkai a la niña

¿Rin? –murmuro la joven princesa con asombro al oír el nombre-

Dígame Sesshoumaru-sama –respondió la niña que estaba más atrás, y debido a esto solo podía ver a Sesshoumaru hablando con alguien

Rin…. –murmuro la mujer con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

La niña observo a la joven….

¿la conoces Rin? –le pregunto Jaken viendo la expresión de asombro de la niña

Yo….. –murmuro- yo creo haberla visto antes….. ella se parece mucho a mi mamá…. –murmuro casi sin voz

Ella es la hermana de tu madre –le explico Sesshoumaru- ve –le dijo indicándole que se acercara a la joven

Oh, pequeña Rin –dijo la mujer mientras la abrazaba y grandes lagrimas corrían por su rostro- no sabes cuanto te busque, cuanto le pedí a Kami-sama para que te protegieran….

Sesshoumaru-sama ha cuidado de mi –dijo ella sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se congelo al ver como el Youkai había comenzado a caminar

Sesshoumaru-sama! –le llamo

Debes quedarte con ella –le dijo dándole la espalda- ella es tu familia

Pero Sesshoumaru-sama, yo quiero ir con usted! –le chillo con lagrimas

No puedes, solo me serás un estorbo! –le grito ya perdiendo la calma, mientras continuaba caminando

La mirada llena de tristeza de Jaken choco con la de la pequeña

Adiós Rin-chan –dijo antes de correr para alcanzar a su amo

Sesshoumaru-sama….. –murmuro la niña mientras lagrimas corrían por sus ojitos….. – Adiós….. Sesshoumaru-sama……

**_Continuara…..

* * *

_**

**Notas de la Autora **(2ª parte)**: Konnichi-wa!** Sorry pero salieron premiados con 2 notas de la Autora…. Esta es para recordarles que me dejen un review!

Y también para aclaración de los puntos pendientes

(x) Wueno este punto es sobre la batalla que tuvo Sesshoumaru con Inuyasha, cuando conoce a Rin…. No se si la recuerdan….. ojala lo que escribí se asimile… porque en realidad no me acuerdo mucho n.nU

(xx) Los espíritus que se llevan las almas de los que mueres…. Pues…. No se como se llaman (existe algún alma caritativa que lo sepa y me lo diga?)

Wueno hora de irme…. Espero no tardarme tanto en el próximo capitulo

Tons los leemos en el próximo capitulo!

No olviden **DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**Bye Besos Miko Midoriko!

* * *

**

**Advertencia: **este fic puede contener Spoilers... en una que otra escena de los capítulos que seguirán más adelante...

* * *

**Importante:** Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi... además que este fic esta hecho para entretener sin fines de lucro así que por favor ¡no me demanden! 


	8. El Diario de mi padre

**Los Sentimientos de un Lord Inu Tai-Youkai**

**By Miko Midoriko**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: _"__El Diario de mi padre..."_**

Lord Sesshoumaru de las Tierras del Occidente, suspiraba mientras observada el cielo estrellado... su fiel sirviente Jaken le acompañaba... era uno de sus interminables viajes que realizaba para vigilar sus tierras... había pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejo a la pequeña Rin... Aun recordaba vividamente aquel día... la mirada de tristeza de la niña... el llanto nocturno y silencioso de Jaken, que a pesar de no haber demostrado antes cariño hacia la niña la extrañaba... incluso el reproche diario que le daba a si mismo su conciencia... ¿por qué la había dejado si el era el único que podía protegerla?... quizás fue el hecho de que le estaba tomando demasiado cariño... a la niña...a una humana... y el odiaba a los humanos ¿no?...

Amo bonito –murmuro Jaken al verlo con aquel semblante... de seguro pensaba en la pequeña Rin... de seguro tenia otra de esas disputas que tenia con su conciencia por los motivos de porque había dejado a la niña con aquella mujer... aquella joven parecía una buena mujer... pero habría dado cualquier cosa por que nunca hubiera aparecido... de esa forma Rin aun estaría con ellos...

Jaken –le hablo Sesshoumaru llamando su atención- vamos! –le ordeno

Si amo –le respondió siguiéndole...

-ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº-

Ya era mas de medio día... el sol estaba en lo alto dando grandes destellos... Sesshoumaru caminaba tranquilamente seguido de Jaken... mientras un grito llamo su atención...

KIAAAA!

Sesshoumaru observo la situación entre unos árboles... era un Youkai de baja calaña... que se disponía a atacar a un niño pequeño... pero cuando se disponía a atacar ... un grito y una enorme piedra se estrello en la cabeza de aquel débil Youkai...

VETE DE AQUÍ IMBECIL! –le grito una joven mujer que se acercaba al niño al insignificante Youkai, que yacía en el suelo producto del golpe,

Ohh amo bonito –le murmuro Jaken a su amo, permaneciendo junto a él ocultos en la espesura- Esa humana si que da miedo... golpeo a ese Youkai así nada mas! –comentó sorprendido

HMPT! –bufo con desdén- insignificantes –murmuro antes verla por ultima vez y marcharse

Jaken la observo un poco mas... era muy joven... muy bonita... llevaba el cabello negro y largo, de piel clara... unos hermosos ojos castaños... era una joven muy bonita... pero era humana... de seguro Rin hubiera apoyado su comentario...

Suspiro...

Oh –murmuro mirando a todos lados- espereme amo bonito!... –chillo tratando de alcanzarlo...

-ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº-

había transcurrido un par de meses desde que habían emprendido ese viaje... Jaken suspiraba desalentado... era obvio eso le quebraba el espíritu a cualquiera... bueno cualquiera que se caracterizara por ser verde y tener cara de sapo... es que no era para menos... desde el ultimo el amo Sesshoumaru había cambiado mucho... desde lo de Rin, ahora al parecer... en vez de salir a vigilar sus tierras se dedicaba a salvar a los humanos... por lo menos a los niños que eran atacados por los Youkais... aunque él nunca lo había admitido como eso... era todo obvio... pero menos mal ahora se dirigían de regreso al castillo y eso lo ponía feliz... por fin podría descansar en su futon y dormir hasta tarde... es que esas caminatas lo cansaban demasiado... y el ya estaba algo mayor para eso... pero todo era por el amito bonito...

Uhh? –se pregunto Jaken al sentir que chocaba contra algo... y ese algo era la pierna de su amo

Ehhh? –se volvió a preguntar al no sentir el golpe de su amo... es que estaba ahí de pie... y no le golpeaba...

rápidamente camino un poco mas y la vio... a aquella joven de la otra vez... a la que había salvado al niño... estaba sentada de espaldas a ellos... entre aquel inmenso campo de flores... su largo cabello negro ondeaba al viento... que estaría haciendo allí... un ruido entre los arbustos llamo la atención de él y de el lord...

Una horda de Youkai salieron en dirección a la joven que aun permanecía quieta

Jaken! –le hablo con voz seria Sesshoumaru, haciéndole entender que protegiera a la joven, mientras el acababa con los Youkai

El fiel sirviente obedeció... pero al llegar a la joven esta ya estaba de pie... con una katana en las mano dispuesta a protegerse...

Mientras Sesshoumaru acababa con los Youkai mas "poderosos", Los demás se dirigían a la joven y a Jaken...

Báculo sagrado! –chillo Jaken mientras una volcanada de fuego salía destruyendo a los Youkais...

Ehhh? –el rostro de la joven era de total desconcierto

Oye... estas bien? –le pregunto el Youkai-sapo a la joven

... –la joven lo observo con sorpresa-

estas bien? –volvió a preguntar

JAKEN-SAMA! –chillo la joven mientras lo levantaba del suelo y lo abrazaba con fuerza- Jaken-sama ... ¿es usted? –pregunto sin dejar de abrazarlo

Suéltame chamaca que me da el vahído -le grito casi azul producto de la asfixia

Oh lo siento Jaken-sama es me da tanta alegría verle de nuevo... –comento sonriéndole mientras le dejaba en el suelo

¿le conoces Jaken? –le pregunto Sesshoumaru acercándose

Sesshoumaru-sama –murmuro viéndole también con asombro- SESSHOUAMRU-SAMA! –grito corriendo a su lado mientras le sonreía

_¿esa sonrisa? –pensó el lord Youkai viéndola_

Sesshoumaru-sama... soy yo... no me recuerda... soy Rin –le dijo mientras ambos Youkais se sorprendían

¿RIN? –pregunto Jaken sin creerlo

Si soy yo... han pasado por lo menos 10 años desde que nos separamos... –comento aun sonriendo con alegría

-ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº-

Aquel enorme silencio era terrible... se encontraba ahí sentado en aquel campo de flores... a su lado estaba Jaken su sirviente y frente a el aquella joven... Rin...

La observaba de reojo... ¿cómo podía haber cambiado tanto en 10 años?... él seguía igual... peor Rin había cambiado... ya no era una niña... ahora era una jovencita... una mujer... 10 años... lo que para él equivalía a 1 año Youkai... la habían cambiado... su rostro ya no era aquella infantil carita llena de ternura con sus grandes ojos cafés... ahora había dejado de lado aquellos rasgos infantiles, dejando relucir una belleza inimaginable

Me gustaría que me acompañaran a mi casa –dijo Rin sacando de sus pensamientos al Lord

¿qué? –chillo Jaken sin comprenderla

Es que a mi tía Yuriko le encantaría –dijo la joven- es que aquel día que nos separamos, ustedes se fueron tan rápido que no alcanzo a agradecerle el haberme cuidado...

Sesshoumaru no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo... ¿cómo había llegado ahí? ... ni siquiera se dio cuenta de porque había accedido a acompañarla... ahora se encontraba caminando por esa aldea... él... el gran Inu Youkai Sesshoumaru, Lord de las tierras del occidente... además lo que tampoco podía creer era que las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor no corrían despavoridas... todo lo contrario... le trataban con respeto... le hacían reverencias!...

Rin caminaba sonrientemente...

Rin ... –le llamo Jaken acercándose- que le pasa a esta gente... esta loca? –pregunto viendo que salían de sus casas a reverenciarlos

Jiji –rió- es que las personas de la aldea saben de ustedes... yo les he hablado y contado todas las aventuras que pasamos cuando existía la Shikon no Tama

Ahh... –murmuro...

Ya llegamos –anuncio la joven entrando a una gran construcción- por favor adelante –les invito a entrar

Jaken Ahogo un chillido sordo

Aquí vives Rin? –pregunto al ver la enorme construcción

Si Jaken-sama –le respondió- Cuando nos separamos, mi tía se había casado con el terrateniente de esta región... –informo

Princesa Rin –le hablo un hombre acercándose- Su familia la espera en el salón principal

Arigato Shino-sama –agradeció yendo al salón mencionado

La joven entro seguida de un confundido Jaken y un pensativo Sesshoumaru

Rin –le hablo tu tía-madre, pero se asombro al ver entrar a los Youkai

Jaken observo la situación...

Allí estaba una mujer... ya la recordaba... era aquella joven... la tía de Rin... la que se la llevo cuando se separaron... a su lado estaba un hombre un poco mayor que ella... no parecían malas personas... todo lo contrario sus rostros demostraban bondad... de seguro habían adoptado y criado a la pequeña Rin con mucho cariño... si eso era... ya que ese hombre, Shino-sama la había llamado princesa...

Sesshoumaru-sama –le hablo la tía-madre de Rin- Arigato por haber cuidado a mi pequeña Rin... –dijo haciendo una reverencia- no pude agradecerle ese día... ya que usted se marcho muy rápido...

Sesshoumaru movió la cabeza en señal de aceptar el agradecimiento

Sesshoumaru-sama –le hablo el terrateniente- estoy inmensamente honrado de tenerlo en mi palacio –le dijo sorprendiendo a Jaken- Usted nos a dado la alegría más grande del mundo... Con Yuriko, mi esposa, no habíamos podido tener hijos... y usted nos bendijo al haber protegido a Rin y al haberla ayudado a encontrar a Yuriko...

RIN! –chillo un pequeño niño mientras entraba corriendo-

El terrateniente sonrió...

El es mi hijo menor... Miro –lo presento

Sesshoumaru observo al pequeño que se encontraba al lado su junto a Rin... era pequeñísimo, no tendría mas de tres años... su cabello era castaño oscuro y tenia unos enormes ojos azules...

El pequeño niño sonrió...

Sesshoumaru no supo como ni porque pero... se encontraba acariciando la cabecita infantil desordenándole el cabello

Rin sonrió ante tal escena...

La entrada abrupta de un joven interrumpió tal escena...

Rin –murmuro un muchacho de cabello castaño claro, de ojos verdes, mientras entraba al salón

Kuro! –chillo Rin mientras corría a abrazarle- ¿cuándo llegaste? –le pregunto mientras sonreía ampliamente

Sesshoumaru no supo porque pero sintió una punzada en su sien y unos deseos de destrozar a aquel joven que trataba a Rin con tanta familiaridad

Mira Kuro... te presento a Sesshoumaru-sama –le presento la joven- Sesshoumaru-sama le presento a Kuro... el es uno amigo mío... es un gran samurai... el me enseño a luchar –le contó sonriendo sin notar que el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse tenso

Sesshoumaru observaba al joven a los ojos mientras pequeños rayitos salían de los suyos chocando con los del joven...

Jaken –murmuro dejar su pelea visual- vamos –dijo antes de mirar a Rin

Si amito –dijo al Youkai-sapo

Sesshoumaru camino hasta el terrateniente y su esposa

Asuntos en mis tierras implican mi presencia y reclaman mi actuar –dijo con seriedad- con permiso –dijo a modo de despedida, antes de comenzar a caminar a la salida

Adiós –murmuro Jaken mientras corría para alcanzar a su amo

Sesshoumaru-sama –chillo Rin antes de intentar alcanzarle

Rin –le hablo Kuro tratando de detenerla,... pero Rin no hizo caso

Sesshoumaru-sama –grito antes de alcanzarle- espero,... no se vaya –le dijo mientras el lord se volteaba

Adiós Rin –dijo alistándose para partir

Espero Sesshoumaru-sama –dijo Rin deteniéndole mientras lo sujetaba de un brazo

Sesshoumaru se volteo a verla...

Me gustaría que me visitase –le dijo sonriendo- la próxima vez podría traer a Ah-Un me gustaría verle –comento aun sonriendo

Sesshoumaru la observo desconcertado mientras esbozaba una intangible sonrisa y asentía

Luego de esto fue envuelto por una esfera y desapareció en el cielo junto con Jaken

Adiós Jaken-sama –grito Rin- Adiós Sesshoumaru-sama –se despidió al cielo mientras agitaba su mano

-ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº-

Sesshoumaru se encontraba en la biblioteca, en su castillo mientras analizaba con detalle lo sucedido... aun no lo creía... hace unos días había regresado a su castillo y aun no asimilaba su reacción...

No era el hecho de haber caminado en una aldea humana, tampoco el haber estado hablando con el terrateniente del lugar ni el haber acariciado la cabeza de un niño humano... ni menos la alegría que sentía el haberse reencontrado con Rin... sino la reacción que tuvo cuando Rin le presento a aquel joven... aquel maldito humano que trataba a Rin con tanta familiaridad... la forma en que su voz sonaba cuando la joven le llamaba... cuando ese humano le respondía... cuando ella corrió a abrazarle...

MALDICION! –grito molesto mientras golpeaba el escritorio con los puños

sintió como algo cayo al suelo... algo que se encontraba oculto bajo el escritorio...

Con curiosidad recorrió aquel objeto... parecía un libro... un viejo libro... lo había visto antes... pero ¿dónde?

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al levantar la tapa del libro...

Esto... esto –murmuro ordenando los recuerdos en su mente- este libro lo he visto antes –murmuro- este libro es... EL DIARIO DE MI PADRE! –susurro casi en un murmullo cuando reconoció la letra escrita ahí...

-ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº-

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Gracias por los reviews!... espero que les haya gustado este capitulo... nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

Bye Midoriko

* * *

**Dejen Reviews!**

* * *


	9. Sesshoumarusama ha vuelto

**Los Sentimientos de un Lord Inu Tai-Youkai**

**By Miko Midoriko**

**Capitulo 9: _"Sesshoumaru-sama ha vuelto"_**

Ya era mas de medio día... el sol estaba en lo alto dando grandes destellos... Rin dejo el castillo a toda velocidad, el pequeño Miro había salido solo… y temía que algo le sucediera, ya que tan sólo era un niño pequeño, con apuro atravesó la aldea… mientras no alejaba la preocupación se adentro en el frondoso bosque... mientras un grito llamo su atención...

KIAAAA!

ESE DEBE SER MIRO! –se grito mentalmente mientras apuraba el paso…. Allí estaba llorando mientras un Youkai insignificante le asechaba- VETE DE AQUÍ IMBECIL! –le grito la joven mientras se acercaba al niño y el insignificante Youkai, yacía en el suelo producto de un piedraso que le había dado

El viento sopló haciendo que su larga cabellera negra se ondeaba al viento

Estas bien, hermanito –le dijo mientras le abrazaba para consolarle

Esta me la pagas Princesa! –le grito el Youkai levantándose velozmente y huyendo en el espeso bosque

Si claro… TÚ Y CUANTOS MÁS? –Le grito al verlo desaparecer…- vamos Miro, no vuelvas a salir solo, sabes que es muy peligroso –le regaño mientras le cogía en brazos y se lo llevaba al palacio

-ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº-

La joven princesa se encontraba en su lugar favorito, en aquel espeso campo de flores que ella misma había plantado con su mamá-tía, le encantaba ese lugar ya que esas eran las flores favoritas de su madre…. Su verdadera madre

El viento soplo suavemente haciendo ondear su cabello, le encantaba aquello…. Sobretodo porque ella misma había decidido dejarlo así ya que le recordaba a Sesshoumaru-sama

Un ruido en los arbustos la alerto… de seguro eran aquellos Youkais que siempre merodeaban y que mas de una vez le habían atacado… tomando firmemente su katana se puso de pie.. Una blanca figura se movió rápidamente frente a sus ojos desconcertándola, y una voz conocida se dejo escuchar…

Báculo sagrado! –chillo un Youkai de características muy particulares mientras una volcanada de fuego salía de una especie de báculo de dos cabezas destruyendo a los Youkais...

Ehhh? –el rostro de la joven era de total desconcierto

Oye... estas bien? –le pregunto el Youkai-sapo a la joven

... –la joven lo observo con sorpresa-

Estas bien? –volvió a preguntar

JAKEN-SAMA! –chillo la joven sin creer lo que veía, mientras lo levantaba del suelo y lo abrazaba con fuerza- Jaken-sama ... ¿es usted? –pregunto sin dejar de abrazarlo

Suéltame chamaca que me da el vahído -le grito casi azul producto de la asfixia

Oh lo siento Jaken-sama es me da tanta alegría verle de nuevo... –comento sonriéndole mientras le dejaba en el suelo

¿Le conoces Jaken? –le pregunto Sesshoumaru acercándose

Sesshoumaru-sama –murmuro viéndole también con asombro- SESSHOUAMRU-SAMA! –grito corriendo a su lado mientras le sonreía

Sesshoumaru no respondió le miraba con total desconcierto

Sesshoumaru-sama... soy yo... no me recuerda... soy Rin –le dijo mientras ambos Youkais se sorprendían

¿RIN? –pregunto Jaken sin creerlo

Si soy yo... Han pasado por lo menos 10 años desde que nos separamos... –comento aun sonriendo con alegría

-ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº-

Allí estaban los tres… sentados en el campo de flores… sintiéndose totalmente nerviosa… es que las miradas que Sesshoumaru-sama le daba de reojo no la dejaban pensar con tranquilidad… además… se sonrojaba con tanta facilidad…

_Ya sé –pensó la joven mientras esbozaba una sonrisa _

Me gustaría que me acompañaran a mi casa –dijo Rin llamando la atención de Lord del occidente

¿Qué? –chillo Jaken sin comprenderla

Es que a mi tía Yuriko le encantaría –dijo la joven- es que aquel día que nos separamos, ustedes se fueron tan rápido que no alcanzo a agradecerle el haberme cuidado...

Un sonrojo cruzo el rostro de la joven…. Mientras paseaba por la aldea… no era para menos… los aldeanos le miraba con ovación, era obvio… después de todas las aventuras que paso junto a aquellos dos, y que por su cortesía todos conocían, no era para menos…. El Apuesto Youkai Sesshoumaru-sama…. El protector de la princesa Rin…

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al ver la expresión de Sesshoumaru

Rin ... –le llamo Jaken acercándose- que le pasa a esta gente... esta loca? –pregunto viendo que salían de sus casas a reverenciarlos

Jiji –rió- es que las personas de la aldea saben de ustedes... yo les he hablado y contado todas las aventuras que pasamos cuando aun existía la Shikon no Tama

Ahh... –murmuro...

Ya llegamos –anuncio la joven entrando a una gran construcción- por favor adelante –les invito a entrar

Jaken Ahogo un chillido sordo

Aquí vives Rin? –pregunto al ver la enorme construcción

Si Jaken-sama –le respondió- Cuando nos separamos, mi tía se había casado con el terrateniente de esta región... – les informó

Princesa Rin –le hablo un hombre acercándose- Su familia la espera en el salón principal

Arigato Shino-sama –agradeció yendo al salón mencionado

La joven entro seguida de un confundido Jaken y un pensativo Sesshoumaru

Rin –le hablo tu tía-madre, pero se asombro al ver entrar a los Youkai

Jaken observo la situación...

Mira mamá a quien he traído –sonrió- es SESSHOUMARU-SAMA Y JAKEN-SAMA! –dijo sonriendo alegremente

Sesshoumaru-sama –le hablo la tía-madre de Rin- Arigato por haber cuidado a mi pequeña Rin... –dijo haciendo una reverencia- no pude agradecerle ese día... ya que usted se marcho muy rápido...

Sesshoumaru movió la cabeza en señal de aceptar el agradecimiento

Sesshoumaru-sama –le hablo el terrateniente- estoy inmensamente honrado de tenerlo en mi palacio –le dijo sorprendiendo a Jaken- Usted nos a dado la alegría más grande del mundo... Con Yuriko, mi esposa, no habíamos podido tener hijos... y usted nos bendijo al haber protegido a Rin y al haberla ayudado a encontrar a Yuriko...

RIN! –chillo un pequeño niño mientras entraba corriendo-

El terrateniente sonrió...

El es mi hijo menor... Miro –lo presento

Rin observo como Sesshoumaru-sama miraba a su pequeño hermano

Miro sonrió al verle...

La expresión de Rin era de total enternecimiento _SESSHOUMARU-SAMA ESTABA ACARICIANDO LA CABEZA DE SU HERMANO MENOR! _y sonrió ante tal escena...

La entrada abrupta de un joven interrumpió tal escena...

Rin –murmuro un muchacho de cabello castaño claro, de ojos verdes, mientras entraba al salón

Kuro! –chillo Rin mientras corría a abrazarle- ¿cuándo llegaste? –le pregunto mientras sonreía ampliamente

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda… antes de realizar las presentaciones pertinentes…

Mira Kuro... te presento a Sesshoumaru-sama –le presento la joven- Sesshoumaru-sama le presento a Kuro... el es uno amigo mío... es un gran samurai... el me enseño a luchar –le contó sonriendo sin notar que el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse tenso

Kuro y Sesshoumaru se observaban fijamente mientras pequeños rayitos salían de sus ojos chocando con los del Youkai...

Jaken –murmuro Sesshoumaru dejar su pelea visual- vamos –dijo antes de mirar a Rin

Si amito –dijo al Youkai-sapo

Sesshoumaru camino hacia los padres adoptivos de la joven

Asuntos en mis tierras implican mi presencia y reclaman mi actuar –dijo con seriedad- con permiso –dijo a modo de despedida, antes de comenzar a caminar a la salida

Adiós –murmuro Jaken mientras corría para alcanzar a su amo

Sesshoumaru-sama –chillo Rin sin saber que había pasado mientras intentaba alcanzarles

Rin –le hablo Kuro tratando de detenerla,... pero Rin no hizo caso

Sesshoumaru-sama –grito antes de alcanzarle- espero,... no se vaya –le dijo mientras el lord se volteaba… un sonrojo volvió a invadirla…

Adiós Rin –dijo alistándose para partir

Espero Sesshoumaru-sama –dijo Rin deteniéndole mientras lo sujetaba de un brazo… cuanto había crecido… ahora llegaba poco mas abajo del hombro del Youkai

Sesshoumaru se volteo a verla...

Me gustaría que me visitase –le dijo sonriendo con un nuevo sonrojo cruzando sus mejillas- la próxima vez podría traer a Ah-Un me gustaría verle –comento aun sonriendo mientras recordaba a su transporte-amigo

Sesshoumaru la observo desconcertado mientras esbozaba una intangible sonrisa y asentía

Luego de esto fue envuelto por una esfera y desapareció en el cielo junto con Jaken

Adiós Jaken-sama –grito Rin- Adiós Sesshoumaru-sama –se despidió al cielo mientras agitaba su mano

-ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº-

Rin suspiro al recordar lo que había pasado hace unos días atrás y lo cuan feliz la ponía el hacer vuelto a ver a Sesshoumaru-sama… es que no era para menos… Sesshoumaru la había cuidado cuando era una niña… y le hacia ilusión volver a verle nuevamente… solo que…. Solo que Kuro se había comportado de una manera extraña… al parecer no le agrado Sesshoumaru-sama…

_ahh pero que mas da… Sesshoumaru-sama es mi… ¿amigo? -se pregunto mientras suspiraba perdiendo el entusiasmo de hace un instante…- quizás para Sesshoumaru-sama solo sea aquella molestosa niñita que le seguía… -nuevamente suspiro dejándose caer sobre su futon- lo mejor será que me cambie de ropa para dormir –se dijo en silencio mientras se ponía de pie para cambiarse…_

Y comenzó a sacarse la ropa…

Un ruido en la ventana llamo su atención…

_¿QUIEN SERA? –Se pregunto- ¿Y si es… UN PERVERTIDO?- lo mejor será salir a mirar- se dijo mientras se acercaba y abría la ventana…_

¿Quién anda ahí? –Preguntó al silencio… sin recibir respuesta- debe haber sido el viento –murmuro para si la joven Princesa Rin

Lo mejor será dormir… y dejar de pensar en cosas que jamás pasaran… se dijo… pero aun así… -murmuro- _quisiera que Sesshoumaru-sama me venga a visitar otra vez… -pensó antes de apagar la luz_

-ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº-

Una figura se movió velozmente en la penumbra… Porque tenia que estar haciendo eso… se cuestionó por enésima vez… si alguien le sorprendía de seguro que pensarían que era un vulgar mirón… pero la verdad… el haber leído un par de hojas de ese amarillento diario le había afectado… pues si algo en común tenía con su padre era eso… no podía lograr sacarse a una humana de su cabeza… Lentamente se escabullo por los balcones llegando a la habitación… rápidamente quito su vista de la ventana mientras se volvía a cuestionar porque hacia eso… y porque se sintió como un pervertido…

MALDICION! –murmuro mientras se estrujaba la cabeza intentando ordenar sus pensamientos

¿Quién anda ahí? –Escuchó una voz familiar antes de saltar a esconderse en el techo del gran palacio- debe haber sido el viento –murmuro para si la joven Princesa Rin

Y… ¿ahora que hago? –pensó para si el Lord Sesshoumaru mientras desistía de su visita…

Luego de una hora, cuando por fin se decidió a dar la cara y bajo del techo… su ánimos bajaron con él…. Rin estaba dormida…

_¿Por qué tan de repente se volvía así de indeciso?... ¿y ahora que hacer?... ¿entrar y esperar a que Rin se despierte… a la mañana siguiente… o…?... –una sonrisa se formo en sus labios…. UN MOMENTO! -Le grito a los músculos de su rostro- … desde cuando YO el GRAN YOUKAI SESSHOUMARU sonríe?... ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?... el que siempre procuró tener esa cara de poker… OH NO DE SEGURO ES ESE MALDITO DIARIO! –Maldijo por enésima vez el diario de su Padre- bueno a lo que vine –se dijo mientras dejaba algo a la orilla del futon de la joven…_

Y salio de la habitación, dejando todo cerrado… se marcho mas rápido de lo que llego…

Lentamente se detuvo en el bosque… que quedaba muy cerca del campo de flores donde se reencontró con Rin… mientras se arrepentía de lo que había hecho…

_¿Quizás fui un poco atrevido? –pensó mientras repasa lo que había hecho… a orillas del futon de Rin había dejado una pequeña nota…_

_**Ven al campo de flores por la mañana**_

_**Sesshoumaru**_

_Quizás debió haber puesto algo mas… - nuevamente se volvió a estrujar la cabeza…. Como podía pensar en "haberle puesto algo mas"?... que eso no era una CITA!... Y Si Rin pensaba eso!... y si alguien que no fuera Rin ve la nota y piense que es para ella (- se refiere a otra chica del palacio)… o peor si Yuriko-sama lee la nota y cree que él se quiere aprovechar de Rin?... ARGGH NO DEBÍ HACER ESO! SOY UN IDIOTA! –Se regaño con enfado… mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol… Por que se sentía tan aturdido… ehh había llamado a una humana con el –sama?... MIERDA! Porque me estoy comportando tan infantilmente… ahora ya no queda mas que esperar a Rin… lentamente comenzó a relajarse mientras continuaba con la lectura de las vivencias de su padre… donde contaba su historia de amor con Izayoi…_

"_La Sangre escurrió tibia y espesa por mis garras… no puedo creer que en este arranque de furia acabe con esos humanos que pensaban dañar a Izayoi… ahora que haré… aquí esta Izayoi inconsciente por culpa de esos miserables bastardos… ¿Qué le diré cuando despierte?... me prometí a mi mismo el día en que me di cuenta de lo que siento por ella que no dañaría a ningún humano… o MALDICION! SOY UN IDIOTA!... ¿y si Izayoi cree que le secuestre?... ¿Qué me quiero aprovechar de ella?... MIERDA! Ya estoy volviendo a comportarme de esta manera tan infantil! Tan nervioso, indeciso y aturdido ... porque será que me pasa esto… ahh ya lo recordé… es un defecto de familia… mi abuelo lo tuvo, mi padre.. Y ahora yo…. Cada vez que nos enamoramos perdemos conciencia de nosotros mismos…. Espero que mi hijo Sesshoumaru sepa lidiar con esto cuando se enamore… ya me ocurrió una vez con su madre… y ahora… me ocurre... con Izayoi…" _

Sesshoumaru cerró un momento el Libro… mientras pensaba

_Y si Rin no ve la nota en la mañana… ¿tendré que esperarla todo el día o simplemente me voy?... ¿y si no la ve hasta la próxima semana… o peor el próximo mes? _

OH NO! Estoy volviendo a comportarme de esta forma! –se regaño mientras volvía… por enésima vez a maldecir el Diario de su Padre y a cuestionarse el por qué estaba allí!

_**Continuará…**_

**Notas de la Autora: **Konnichi Wa…. Pido disculpas por no haber escrito en tanto tiempo (la universidad absorbe el 90 por ciento de mi tiempo, y la inspiración bajo a 0)… pero en fin aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo… que en realidad es una recapitulación del capitulo anterior pero del punto de vista de Rin…

Claro esta que la parte final la hice a modo de explicación de la extraña actitud que Sesshoumaru-sama adquirió ya que es extraño que de un día para otro cambie de esa forma…

Bueno espero que les guste y que me dejen muchos reviews… ya saben que de eso surge mi motivación para escribir…

Espero no tardarme tanto para el próxima capitulo…

Nos vemos Midoriko

…Gracias a tods los que me han dejado reviews… les quiere mucho…

Midoriko


	10. Notas de la Autora

Estoy muy triste por no pasar por aquí antes…. Lo primero que quiero hacer es agradecerle por los reviews… en realidad se inspiran en escribirlos no?...

Bueno lo segundo es que este fic quedara un tiempo (espero que sea corto) fuera de mis líneas… Razón: se me acabo la inspiración….. mi tiempo ha sido absorbido por otras ocupaciones…. Además de mis estudios y del intento de vida social que intento llevar….

No os preocupes…. No será para siempre…. Quizás en poco tiempo me llegue de regreso la inspiración… y pueda hacerles un capitulo de lujo… os prometo que les recompensare esto…

Bueno sin nada mas que decir… se despide…. Quien siempre les tiene en aprecio

Miko Midoriko….


	11. Visitas inesperadas…

**Los Sentimientos de un Lord Inu Tai-Youkai**

**By Miko Midoriko**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: **_**"**__**Visitas inesperadas…**__**"**_

La mañana no tardó en llegar, pero para el Lord Sesshoumaru fue la noche mas larga de su vida… no durmió nada, pensamiento tras pensamiento…

_¿Para que rayos había citado a Rin esa mañana?... -se preguntaba cada cinco minutos…- ¿Qué le diría a la joven cuando llegase?... ¿y si no venia?... ¿y si tomaba eso como una impertinencia de su parte?... ¿si creía que el se quería aprovechar de ella?... ¿o si simplemente no se atrevía a venir sola y traía a Yuriko con ella o a ese muchacho al cual por razones que no comprendía le odiaba con una fuerza tan grande que de solo verlo le daban deseos de matarlo lenta y dolorosamente hasta dejarlo convertido completamente en un charco de sangre?...-suspiro sintiéndose miserable- … pero… ¿Por qué razón le había "citado" allí?... ¿cita? … -medito luego de un momento- ¿CITA?... ohh kami-sama…. Como se leyese el papel eso parecía irrefutablemente una CITA!!!... ¿y si se iba ahora… que Rin aun no llegaba… y después le podría enviar una nota diciéndole que había surgido un imprevisto?... -medito un segundo-…. Si eso era lo mejor… le daría algo de tiempo…. -Rápidamente se levando para irse…-_

Sesshoumaru-sama –escucho detrás de el…. Esa voz…. Le congelo la sangre…. Era Rin…

_Y ahora que hacia… se volteaba con una ¿sonrisa?... como le mirasen se podía ver que el se estaba preparando para ¿volar?..._

Sesshoumaru-sama –volvió a hablar la joven mientras se le acercaba- ¿se encuentra usted bien? –pregunto mientras le miraba a la cara con el rostro preocupado

Si –respondió un poco confundido- yo…. yo estaba… -_balbuceo- "oh kami-sama ¿estoy tartamudeando?"_

Leí su nota –trato de ayudarle la joven- y vine de inmediato… ¿creí que era algo importante…

_Mierda! –Pensó espantado- y ahora ¿Qué le decía?... Y si negaba lo de la nota?_

Yo… -balbuceó- yo…

SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!! –escuchó un grito en el cielo

Levantó la mirada con asombro para ver algo, que nunca pensó en alegrarse de ver….

_Jaken!!!! –pensó feliz al ver a su sirviente- y… Ah-Un… oh Kami-sama de los Youkais… _

Amo bonito!!! –Corrió Jaken al encuentro con su amo- Ayer salió con tanta prisa que pensé que algo malo sucedía… Además que murmuraba algo extraño antes de salir –dijo viéndole de lado con cara de se-lo-que-esta-pasando-aquí-

_Cállate Jaken –pensó al ver que su sirviente le miraba raro- ni se te ocurra decir alguna estupidez que soy capaz de aplastarte_

Ah-Un –sonreía Rin al abrazar al Youkai- que alegría me hace verte… cuando nos separamos apenas pude despedirme de ti –dijo sonriéndole, antes de besar cada una de las cabezas

Sesshoumaru observó la escena enternecido y un poco ¿celoso?... pero en fin ella estaba feliz… y eso de alguna forma le ponía feliz a él también

Amo bonito –le llamó su sirviente- hemos tenido noticias de Ryokuda, dicen que esta ampliando su territorio… los sabios Inu-Youkais creen que pronto podría desatarse lo que mas temen y que también quiere apoderarse de los vastos terrenos del Norte…

Eso no sucederá –dijo seguro el Inu-youkai- esas tierras pertenecen a Kirimaru… el ejercito de Ryokuda jamás podrá con el

Pero amo bonito –dijo con tono preocupante- dicen que ha ampliado su ejercito, con los últimos sucesos ocurridos podría acabar con él… de seguro Kirimaru-sama pedirá su apoyo Amo bonito… para la gran guerra –dijo esto casi en un murmullo- por eso es urgente que regrese al castillo

Eso no nos compete –dijo endureciendo la mirada- a menos que Ryokuda ataque mis tierras no me prestare para hacerle frente

¿A pesar de que dicen que utiliza a los humanos para lograr sus fines? –dijo en tono censurado

Sesshoumaru al oír eso… observo con preocupación a Rin que aun reía abrazando a Ah-Un… La gran guerra… todos estos años había evitado tener algo que ver… a pesar de ser uno de los Youkais más poderosos de esas tierras… Evitaba enormemente ese conflicto bélico… ya que en aquellas batallas de poderío, la tiranía reinaba…. Y los humanos –aquellos a los que los últimos años el ponía empeño en proteger- eran los mas afectados…

Amo bonito… -murmuro el Youkai-sapo al ver el gesto de su amo…

Gracias Sesshoumaru-sama –chillo Rin al acercarse y abrazarlo efusivamente- no sabe cuan feliz estoy de poder estar aquí con ustedes… como cuando era niña…

Una extraña sensación invadió al Inu-youkai lo cual le obligo a sonreír… de forma estúpida… lo cual no paso desapercibido para su sirviente… que le miro con su nueva cara de se-lo-que-esta-pasando-aquí-

Oh Jaken-sama, gracias también a usted –dijo mientras abrazaba al sapo

Rin –dijo el Lord Youkai mientras llamaba la atención de la joven- Jaken y Ah-Un se quedaran contigo un tiempo… yo debo regresar al castillo –dijo sin abandonar la preocupación… ya que el pueblo en el que vivía la joven se encontraba cerca de las fronteras de las tierras del norte…

Rin le miro con confusión… recordándole cuando era niña y el lord se marchaba y le dejaba a los youkais cuidándole… sabia que algo pasaba… y lo mejor era… no preguntar

Si Sesshoumaru-sama –dijo sonriendo-

Amo bonito… -murmuro Jaken viéndole con preocupación-

Tratare de regresar lo antes posible –dijo acercándose a Rin y tomado delicadamente su mano entre sus garras y mirándola directamente a los ojos- cuídate mucho Rin –dijo sonriéndole y luego de improvisto emprendió vuelo en su esfera de luz

El rostro de Rin estaba completamente sonrojado… ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de reaccionar… aun seguía perdida en los ojos dorados del Inu-youkai… además… le ¿había sonreído? … oh Kami-sama… aun su rostro estaba completamente colorado…. Y su corazón palpitaba fuertemente…

Rin-chan –murmuro Jaken acercándose a la colorada joven- ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto alzando una ceja y adoptando su nueva mirada inquisitivamente-

Si… Jaken-sama –dijo mientras sonreía y se daba cuenta de algo- ¿esto? –murmuro abriendo la mano y encontrándose con un hermoso prendedor para el cabello- oh… Sesshoumaru-sama –murmuro casi inaudiblemente mientras observaba el cielo con una sonrisa en sus labios…

-ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº-

Estaba en su estudio… desde hacia unas horas que había regresado a su castillo y aun no asimilaba lo que había hecho… pero se sentía bien.. la mirada de la joven… la calidez de su mano… suspiro mientras se sentía un cobarde… le había "obsequiado" un bonito prendedor para el cabello… la había mirado directamente a los ojos… aun sentía su mirada tan pura… aquel sentimiento de tomar su delicado rostro y besar sus rojos labios… pero no…. No podía… la joven le miraba como a un padre… eso… cuando ella era niña el le había cuidado como tal… pero esos 10 años… 10 años… y verla tan hermosa… le habían hecho despertar aquel sentimiento, el cual el creyó que no existía… ¿amor?... quizás era eso… pero la joven… Rin quizás no sentía nada por el, mas que aquel sentimiento de cariño hacia un padre… Pero no importaba… el aun le protegería…por esa razón había regresado lo mas pronto que pudo al castillo… esa tarde se reuniría el concejo, el cual estaba compuesto por los ancianos Youkais de la región y los mas poderosos Youkais del país… Quizás pedirían su apoyo para ayudar a proteger sus tierras de Ryokuda…

Ryokuda… aquel miserable Youkai-dragón… tenia que ser… descendiente de Ryuukossei, había pertenecido al concejo hace décadas… pero después del incidente entre el legendario dragón y Tai-Youkai mas poderoso del país –su padre- Ryokuda había sido expulsado y degradado, lo cual sembró el odio por el concejo… la nobleza Youkai… y los humanos... y ahora… después de mas de medio siglo sin tener noticias de él, había regresado… con un poderoso ejercito… y rebosante de odio… dispuesto a cobrar venganza… y aunque Lord Sesshoumaru no estaba dispuesto a participar en aquel conflicto bélico… el era uno de los principales implicados en la venganza del Ryo-Youkai… y ahora que Rin había regresado a su vida… esto la ponía en peligro… así que no había marcha atrás… debía de una vez por todas enfrentarse a su enemigo… aunque ello implicara perder la vida… pero todo seria por protegerla… y devolverle la tranquilidad y su vida pacifica… aunque nunca pudiera estar con ella…

Lord Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro… cuando una frase resonó en su mente… una frase que hacia años no escuchaba…

_¿Tienes a alguien a quien proteger?..._

Y levanto la mirada observando aquel viejo libro… el diario de su padre…

_Inu no Taisho –murmuro recordando la imagen del Tai-Youkai- ¿Podré hacer lo mismo que tú, con tal de protegerla?..._

-ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº-

Jaken suspiro mientas se volteaba… Rin le había convencido que jugaran al escondite… ella, su hermanito y él… y para su mala suerte… el Youkai-sapo tenia que encontrarles…

Ya llevaba mas de 20 minutos y nada… ni siquiera había encontrado al pequeño hermano de Rin… y el que pensó que le encontraría al instante…

Con sus lamentaciones dio la vuelta al jardín y allí estaba… Rin … y sonrió… ya que a él no le tocaría contar la próxima vez…

Ya te encontré Rin-chan!!! –chillo Jaken mientras corría hacia la joven

Un escalofrío recorrió al youkai al ver la fría mirada del joven que acompañaba a SU Rin…

Ohh, Jaken-sama… no se vale… Kuro me distrajo y me hizo salir de mi escondite… -dijo tratando de convencer al sirviente de Sesshoumaru

No, no, no.. –le respondió- me ha tocado buscarlos todo el rato a mi solito… y… y… ya me cansé –dijo con un suspiro

Bueno esta bien –dijo sonriendo con dulzura- busquemos a Miro, y descansamos, esta bien? –pregunto arrodillándose frente al youkai el cual asintió- Lo siento kuro, mas tarde hablamos –dijo dirigiéndose a su amigo

¿Por qué esta aquí? –dijo refiriéndose a Jaken el cual ya se iba a buscar al niño

¿Jaken-sama? –Pregunto- es mi invitado –dijo un poco molesta por el tono de voz del joven- el cuido de mi cuando era niña… él, Ah-Un y Sesshoumaru-sama… no veo porque no deberían estar aquí…

Son mononokes –dijo el joven samurai

¿Y?... son mis amigos –dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia- si te molestan creo que lo mejor será que te vayas… -dijo mientras se volteaba y se iba por donde Jaken había pasado…

El joven apretó los puños mientras se iba… notoriamente iba molesto… Rin... en que demonios estaba pensando… eran monstruos… el era un Samurai… protector del terrateniente… ¿Por qué Rin se mostraba tan agradecida con ellos? Los youkais eran asesinos de los humanos por naturaleza… ¿Por qué tenían que aparecer justo ahora?... ahora que el iba a proponerle matrimonio a la joven… la amaba desde que eran niños… cuando le conoció… desde allí la había amado... y ella se comportaba tan indiferente con él desde que esos Youkai aparecieron de nuevo en su vida… pero algo haría con tal de tener de nuevo a su Rin...

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Holas... ya se, ya se... mucho tiempo nee... etto... Sorry ya mas de un año sin actualizar, pero es que la inspiración se me acabo... pues revisando algunos archivos antiguos encontré este capi y decidí subirlo por si con sus reviews me animo a seguirle... ya saben dejen reviews para continuarle... los quiero mucho

Yakumito (sip me cambie de nick)

PD: Gracias por los reviews anteriores!!!

* * *


End file.
